Cinta Main Main
by Rozzeana
Summary: Bukan karena kecantikan atau kepribadian Hinata tapi karena status Hinata sebagai adik sepupu Neji lah yang membuat Naruto tertarik. Begitu tahu itu, Naruto langsung memutuskan untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai 'mainan'nya. Bagaimana respon Neji melihat adiknya didekati Naruto? / bad summary/genre ga sesuai/multichap.
1. Chapter 1

Cinta Main Main

 **Note :**

(Writing) = Author POV

 _(Writing) = Hinata POV_

 _._

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cinta Main - Main**

 **Pair : Naruto U & Hinata H**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran, no EYD, mainstream, alur yang berantakan, cerita pemula.**

 **By : Rozzeana**

 **Rated : T**

 _._

Konoha High School.

Guguran beberapa helai Sakura seolah menyambut siswa - siswi di Konoha, baik siswa lama maupun siswa baru. Keramaian yang menjadi rutinitas tahunan disetiap sekolah di Jepang, bahkan didunia menjadi tonton bagi mereka yang telah menginjak tahun kedua atau ketiga disekolah. Penyambutan yang sebenarnya hanya dilakukan oleh mereka yang berkepentingan tapi tak menutupi jika mereka yang kini menyandang status ' _senpai'_ pun ikut mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat kearah keramaian.

Seorang gadis bersurai Indigo dengan mata amethys terlihat berada diantara keramaian orang - orang yang sedang menatap sebuah papan besar dengan penuh harap.

'ah, _yokatta_. aku sekelas dengan Ino-chan.' gadis bersurai Indigo itu tersenyum.

 _Namaku Hinata Hyuga, hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di SMA sekaligus pertama kalinya aku bersekolah disekolah campuran._

"Hinata!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang ponitail.

"Ino-chan."

 _Ino Yamanaka, Sahabatku sekaligus tetanggaku. Aku sangat bahagia karena aku satu kelas dengannya, sebab aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berinteraksi dengan pria. setidaknya jika ada Ino pasti ada yang akan membantuku._

"Sudah lihat pembagian kelas?" Hinata mengangguk. "syukurlah kita sekelas." Ujar Ino.

"umm. _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Ujar Hinata.

"yup, ayo kita kekelas." ajak Ino.

.

.

.

Kelas 1-C

 _BRUK_

Hinata yang hendak masuk kedalam kelas tidak sadar jika dari dalam ada yang akan keluar hingga terjadilah tabrakan yang membuat Hinata terjatuh terduduk.

"Hinata, _Daijoubu_?" Tanya Ino sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Hinata bangun dari jatuhnya.

"umm." Hinata tersenyum menerima uluran tangan Ino.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki mata?!" Bentak pria yang bertabrakan dengan Hinata.

 _Kasar, begitulah para pria dimataku. Karena itulah aku menjadi takut lalu berkembang menjadi bingung menghadapi pria. Tentu saja keluargaku terkecuali._

"ah, _go-gomenasai_." Ujar Hinata menunduk.

"Tidak sopan, kau sudah menabrakku, meminta maaf dengan cara menunduk seperti itu!" omel pria itu.

"ada apa Kiba?" Tanya seseorang berkulit pucat yang juga keluar dari kelas.

"Ah, Sai. Dia menabrakku, lalu meminta maaf dengan menunduk!" Adu pria bernama Kiba.

"hey! kau juga salah, keluar pintu sambil berlari!" Omel balik Ino.

"Hinata." Panggil seseorang dari belakang Hinata dan Ino.

"Neji-nii."

 _Neji Hyuga, kakak sepupuku. Dia adalah anak dari saudara kembar ayahku. Selama ini aku hanya berinterasi dengan pria dari keluargaku atau kenalan ayah dan teman Neji. Neji sangat melindungiku, walau tidak jarang sikapnya agak sedikit berlebihan. Tapi aku menyayanginya._

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Hinata tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan dia!" Ino menunjuk kewajah Kiba. "Hinata sudah meminta maaf tapi dia malah memarahi Hinata." Adu Ino.

"Dia mem-"

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan terlalu ditanggapi. Lebih baik kau masuk kedalam kelas, abaikan saja dia." Ujar Neji dengan tatapan menusuk kearah Kiba.

Hinata menggangguk lalu masuk kedalam kelas langsung menuju tempat duduknya, dan Neji pun pergi meninggalkan Kelas Hinata.

Setelah Neji pergi, Kiba dan Sai kembali kedalam kelas menghampiri teman - temannya yang lain.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria dengan model rambut spike berwarna Hitam.

"Kiba bertabrakan dengan gadis berambut panjang terurai itu." Jawab Sai menunjuk kearah Hinata yang sedang berbicara dengan Ino.

"Hinata." Ujar pria tadi.

"Kau kenal dengannya, Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tidak kenal, aku hanya tahu jika dia adik sepupu Neji." Jawab pria yang dipanggil Sasuke.

"Adik Neji? Sepertinya bisa aku ajak untuk bermain." Ujar Pria bersurai pirang jabrik.

"Jangan macam - macam Naruto. Kau tahukan jika Neji sudah marah seperti apa." Ujar Sai.

"Macam-macam? Hanya satu macam saja kok. Lagipula sepertinya _Kami-sama_ memang menakdirkanku untuk bermain dengannya." Ujar pria bernama Naruto.

"Yakin sekali kau." Ujar Kiba.

"Lihat saja." Ujar Naruto menyeringai, lalu berjalan meninggalkan teman - temannya.

.

.

.

Tempat duduk Hinata.

Ino yang mendapatkan meja tepat dibangku paling belakang dekat pintu, dan Hinata yang mendapat meja nomor 2 dari depan dibaris kedua dari pintu depan, merasa terpisahkan didalam kelas. Setelah meletakkan tasnya, Ino langsung duduk dibangku sebelah kanan Hinata yang kelihatan belum didatangi oleh pemiliknya. Karena belum ada tas yang tergantung dimeja tersebut.

"Andai kita duduk bersebelah pasti akan lebih lengkap hari ini." Keluh Ino.

"Kita masih bisa bersama saat istirahat." Ujar Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku ketoilet dulu ya." Pamit Ino.

"Jangan terlalu lama, nanti kau terlambat upacara." Ujar Hinata mengingatkan.

"Tidak aku hanya sebentar." Ino tersenyum sambil berlalu.

 _SREK_

Sepergiannya Ino, bangku disebelah Hinata yang tadi diduduki Ino ditarik sepertinya oleh pemiliknya.

" _Ohayo_." Ujar seseorang yang duduk disebelah Hinata.

" _O-ohayo_." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah menunduk, karena menyadari jika yang menyapanya adalah seorang pria.

"Hey, jika kau menunduk bagaimana cara kau mengingat wajah teman sekelasmu." Tegur orang itu.

"ah, _go-gomen_. aku kurang terbiasa dengan pria." jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa? Padahal jika kulihat kau cukup manis. Sayang sekali jika seperti itu, bisa - bisa kau tidak memiliki kekasih nantinya."

"I-itu karena aku baru pertama kali bersekolah disekolah campuran." Jelas Hinata.

" _Souka_. Kalau begitu bagaimana jika mulai dari aku." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita berkenalan." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat pria itu tersenyum. "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hi-hinata Hyuga _desu_." Ujar Hinata menyambut tangan Naruto.

"Hey kalian ayo berbaris didepan kelas, sebentar lagi upacara akan dimulai!" panggil seorang guru.

"ayo Hinata." Ajak Naruto.

"Umm." Hinata mengangguk lalu bangun dari duduknya, menyusul Naruto keluar kelas.

Bersamaan dengan itu, murid - murid dikelas itu mulai keluar dan membuat barisan didepan kelas.

"Sebelum mulai upacara, perkenalkan saya adalah wali kelas kalian. nama saya Kakashi Hatake." Ujar guru tadi.

.

.

.

Jam Istirahat.

"Kau tidak kekantin Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, aku membawa _bento_." Jawab Hinata.

"ah, kalau begitu aku tinggal ya. _jaa_." Naruto langung menghampiri teman - temannya dan pergi kekantin.

"Hinata!" Panggil Ino. "kita makan di dekat lapangan yuk, sekalian membeli jus." Ajak Ino.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan pergi bersama Ino.

.

.

.

Lapangan,

Hinata dan Ino sedang duduk disebuah bangku yang menghadap kearah lapangan yang telah dilindungi dengan jaring, agar tak ada bola yang membahayakan.

"Inoo!" Panggil seseorang berambut pink pendek.

"Sakura!" Ino tersenyum. "kau ada dikelas mana?" Tanya Ino saat Sakura sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Aku dikelas A. kau?" Jawab Sakura.

"Aku dikelas C." Jawab Ino. "ah, iya kenalkan ini Hinata, Hinata kenalkan ini Sakura, temanku saat di SMP." Ino memperkenalkan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Apa kau bersaudara dengan Neji Hyuga?" Tanya Sakura.

"Di-dia memang kakak sepupuku." Jawab Hinata.

"Pantas mirip." Sakura tersenyum. "Ino dulu banyak cerita tentangmu. Ino pasti sering merepotkanmu ya." Ledek sakura.

"Hey!" Omel Ino.

"Ti-tidak, justru akulah yang sering merepotkan Ino-chan. ah, a-apa Sakura-san sudah makan siang?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku baru saja membeli roti." Jawab Sakura menunjukkan 2 bungkus roti.

"tidak biasanya kau tidak membawa _Bento_?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku kesiangan tadi pagi." Jawab Sakura.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau makan bersama disini." Tawar Hinata.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja boleh. tapi apa tidak ada yang menunggumu dikelasmu?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sakura lalu duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Semuanya baru, jadi aku harus kenali mereka dulu." Jawab Sakura.

"Memangnya tidak ada yang berasal dari SMP kita dulu?" Tanya Ino.

"ada, tapi aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya." Jawab Sakura. "dikelasmu bagaimana? ada yang satu SMP?"

"Sama. Aku hanya ingat wajah tidak tahu nama." Jawab Ino.

"Yah, kebanyakan yang lulus dari SMP lebih memilih masuk ke SMA negeri, tidak seperti kita yang malah memilih SMA swasta." Ujar Sakura. "oh, iya jika Hinata bagaimana? apa ada yang satu SMP?" Tanya Sakura.

"Se-sepertinya tidak ada." Jawab Hinata.

"kenapa? satu pun tidak ada?" Tanya Sakura.

"SMP ku adalah se-sekolah khusus perempuan, ja-jadi mereka semua pasti melanjutkan ke SMA khusus juga, ka-kalau pun masuk sekolah campuran kecil kemungkinan akan bertemu disatu sekolah, ka-karena pasti sangat sedikit jumlahnya." Jawab Hinata.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya memakan roti yang tadi dibelinya, begitu pula dengan Hinata dan Ino yang tetap mengobrol dengan tetap memakan _bento_ masing - masing.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk langsung kembali kekelas masing - masing.

.

Kelas 1-A

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino baru tiba didepan kelas A, karena memang perjalanan dari lapangan mengharuskan melewati kelas A.

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang dari dalam.

"Neji-nii."

"Kau makan siang dimana? aku kekelasmu tapi kau tidak ada." Tanya Neji.

"A-aku makan siang didekat lapangan bersama Ino-chan dan Sakura-san." Jawab Hinata.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu khawatir, Hinata pasti bersamaku." Ujar Ino.

"Aku hanya khawatir Hinata diganggu laki - laki seperti tadi." Ujar Neji.

"Tenang saja, jika laki - laki yang mengganggunya aku yang akan maju untuk membelanya." Ujar Sakura.

"Sekarang aku tidak khawatir karena ada kau, tapi tadi aku belum tahu jika Hinata bersamamu." Ujar Neji.

" _hoamp!_ Apa kau yakin tidak akan merasa khawatir seperti tadi lagi?" Ujar seseorang dari dalam.

"Shikamaru/-san." Ujar mereka bersamaan saat melihat siapa yang bicara.

"Sakura-san mengenal Shikamaru-san?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hinata apa kau lupa jika aku, Neji dan Shikamaru satu SMP? itu artinya Sakura juga satu SMP dengan Neji dan Shikamaru." Jawab Ino.

"ah, _gomen_ aku lupa." ujar Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

Sementara mereka sedang berbicara didepan kelas A, segerombol pria datang.

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang. "Jangan terlambat masuk kekelas yaa." orang itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata tanpa menunggu Hinata menjawab ucapannya.

"Itu... Naruto kan?" Ujar Sakura.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku, dia dan Sasuke bertetangga, yaa seperti kalian." Jawab Sakura.

"Lalu apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Kami dulu satu SD." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Satu SD? Berarti kau juga satu SD denganku!" Ujar Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia sekelas denganmu Hinata?" Tanya Neji.

"Bukan hanya sekelas, tapi mereka duduk bersebelahan." Jawab Ino.

"Kau harus berhati - hati padanya Hinata." Ujar Sakura mengingatkan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Kau pasti akan dibuat repot olehnya dan juga fansnya." Jawab Sakura menunjuk sekumpulan perempuan yang berbisik sembari menatap kearah Hinata.

"Baru hari pertama sudah memiliki _fangirls_?" Tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Dia memang selalu merepotkan." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Jaga dirimu darinya Hinata." Ujar Neji mengingatkan.

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

Kelas 1-C

Gerombolan pria yang tadi bertemu dengan Hinata dikelas A, ternyata adalah Naruto dan kawan - kawannya.

"Apa - apaan itu tadi? kau menegurnya dengan wajah seperti itu." Tanya Kiba.

"Sangat menggelikan." Ujar Sai.

"Sudah ku katakan aku ingin bermain dengan adik Neji." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau tidak lihat tadi ada Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Tanya balik Naruto. "aku tidak peduli, aku yang menemukannya lebih dulu dibandingkan Sakura, lagipula kau kan ada." Lanjut Naruto seraya merangkul Sasuke.

"lepaskan. kau menjijikan." Ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Haha.." Tawa Naruto.

.

.

.

Waktu pulang sekolah,

Rak sepatu.

Naruto baru akan mengganti sepatunya, dan disaat yang sama dia melihat Hinata sedang berdiri bersandar dirak sepatu menghadap keluar.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto.

"I-iya, aku sedang menunggu Neji-nii." Jawab Hinata.

"Kukira kau pulang sendiri, tadinya ingin kuajak pulang bersama." Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto. "Kalau begitu kutemani saja tidak apa - apa kan? Kau pasti bosan jika menunggu sendiri. Memang Neji sedang apa?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Ne-Neji-nii tadi dipanggil oleh wali kelasnya, ka-karena Neji-nii ditunjuk untuk menjadi ketua kelas." Jawab Hinata kembali menunduk.

"Ketua kelas, itu pasti sangat merepotkan." Ujar Naruto.

Naruto melirik kearah Hinata yang sedang menunduk, Naruto lalu menarik dagu Hinata agar Hinata menatapnya.

"Padahal tadi kau sudah menatapku, kenapa sekarang menunduk lagi?" Tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangannya pada dagu Hinata.

" _go-gomen_." Ucap Hinata kembali menunduk dengan wajah yang tersipu malu.

"ah, menunduk lagi. Jika kau susah mendongakkan wajahmu bagaimana jika aku yang mengikuti wajahmu." Naruto lalu membungkukkan badannya agar bisa ditatap oleh Hinata walau Hinata sedang menunduk.

Hinata yang terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Naruto hanya bisa tersipu tanpa bicara apapun, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum menatap Hinata. Tapi tiba - tiba bayangan sebuah tangan melintas dari samping Hinata dan mendorong Naruto, hingga Naruto mundur beberapa langkah akibat dorongannya.

"Jangan ganggu Hinata!"

"Neji-nii." Ujar Hinata saat melihat siapa yang mendorong Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa pun maksudmu, jangan dekati Hinata." Ujar Neji dingin. "Ayo Hinata." Neji lalu menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata yang ditarik Neji, hanya bisa menatap Naruto tanpa bisa berkata apa pun.

"Akhirnya aku temukan mainan yang bagus." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya didadanya seperginya Hinata dan Neji.

oOo

Kelas 1-C

" _Gomen ne_ Naruto-san. kemarin aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, dan meminta maaf tentang perlakuan Neji-nii padamu." Ujar Hinata saat Naruto duduk dibangkunya.

"Tidak apa - apa, mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan menggodamu kemarin." Ujar Naruto tersenyum.

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak pada Naruto-san." Ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa, aku akan menerima permintaan maafmu asal kau memanggilku dengan suffix '-kun'. Bagaimana?" Tawar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi." Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Jika tidak mau, itu artinya kau tidak sungguh - sungguh meminta maaf padaku."

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "Na-na-naru-naruto...-kun."

 _PLASH_

Wajah Hinata berubah merah tomat, sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tertawa keras.

.

Setelah itu, setiap harinya Naruto terusendekati dan menggoda Hinata dimana pun mereka bertemu, tak peduli jika disana juga ada Neji.

.

Atap Sekolah.

Bel baru berbunyi tanda jam pergantian kelas, tapi Naruto malah tertidur diatap sekolah.

"oy, _Dobe_!" panggil Sasuke. "Kau benar - benar bermain dengan Hinata?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Naruto yang sedang tiduran menatap langit. "Ada masalah?"

"Sekarang belum tapi jika nanti jadi masalah, jangan libatkan aku." Ujar Sasuke.

"Nanti? Memangnya akan ada apa?" Tanya Naruto lalu bangkit dan duduk.

"Kau tidak lihat dia sangat polos, jika dia sampai jatuh hati padamu bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jika sampai seperti itu, pasti permainan semakin menyenangkan." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. "Dan jika sampai hal itu terjadi, aku ingin lihat bagaimana respon Neji." Entah kenapa, mendadak ekpresi wajah senang Naruto berubah menjadi ekpresi wajah jahat.

"Terserah kau lah, tapi jika kau sampai termakan permainanmu sendiri jangan buat keributan." Ujar Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Termakan? Mana mungkin." Ujar Naruto remeh dengan ekspresi yang sama.

' _Baka_ , kau bermain dengan hati seseorang tidak menutup kemungkinan malah kau yang nantinya akan jatuh cinta pada Hinata.' Omel Sasuke dalam hatinya.

oOo

Sudah beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, Naruto bukannya menghentikan permainannya malah semakin acuh dengan sekitarnya saat menggoda Hinata.

Lapangan Olahraga.

 _PRIT...PRITT..PRIITT..!_

"Para siswa istirahat ditepi lapangan, jangan keluar dari lapangan olahraga. para siswi berbaris." Teriak guru Olahraga.

Menurut jadwal hari ini kelas 1-C sedang diadakan lomba lari.

"Hinata berjuanglah!" Teriak Naruto dari tepi lapangan.

"Astaga! ada apa dengannya? Apa dia tidak sadar jika itu merepotkanmu? lihat sekumpulan gadis bodoh itu mulai menatapmu sinis!" Ujar Ino. "Lagipula apa bagusnya dia? lihat saja tingkahnya yang seperti orang bodoh." Ejek Ino saat melihat Naruto melambaikan tangan sembari melompat - lompat.

"Jangan meledek orang seperti itu Ino-chan, itu tidak baik." Ujar Hinata.

"Aku tidak meledek, itu fakta." Jawab Ino.

.

.

.

"Hinata berjuanglah!" Teriak Naruto lagi sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"kau masih bermain dengan Hinata." ujar Kiba.

"Dia terlalu lucu untuk tidak dianggap." Jawab Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya dan melompat - lompat ditempat.

"Jangan bilang jika kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya." Tuduh Kiba.

"Bicara apa kau?!" Omel Naruto. "aku akui dia cantik dan pintar, tapi itu bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta padanya!" Lanjut Naruto.

"Cih, kita lihat saja nanti." Ujar Sasuke sebelum bangkit dan beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana? kita tidak boleh meninggalkan lapangan." Tanya Kiba.

"Membeli jus."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai jam pelajaran Olahraga, para murid sedang berganti seragam dan beristirahat.

Ruang ganti wanita.

"Tunggu sebentar Hinata aku masih kegerahan." Ujar Ino.

"Jika aku kembali kekelas duluan tak apa?" Pinta Hinata.

"Kalau kau mau seperti itu, baiklah tak apa." Jawab Ino.

Setelah itu Hinata langsung berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya.

Kelas 1-C

"ah, belum ada yang kembali." Ujar Hinata setelah membuka pintu dan ternyata kelas masih sangat kosong.

 _GREP_

"Ikut, kami mau bicara." Seseorang menarik tangan Hinata pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

Kebun belakang sekolah.

 _BRUK!_

Punggung Hinata menabrak dinding karena didorong oleh gadis yang menariknya tadi.

"Jelaskan pada kami ada hubungan apa kau dengan Naruto!" Bentak gadis berambut hijau pendek yang tadi mendorong Hinata.

"Ka-kami hanya teman satu kelas." Jawab Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin jika hanya teman satu kelas!" Bentak gadis dengan hiasan bunga kertas dirambutnya.

"Ta-tapi it-"

"Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu untuk menggodanya kan!? Kau pasti sengaja memonopoli Naruto untuk dirimu sendiri!" bentak gadis berambut hijau tadi.

"Ti-tidak." jawab Hinata.

"Hey!" gadis dengan hiasan rambut itu mencengkeram pipi Hinata. "Jauhi Naruto atau-"

"Atau apa?" seseorang tiba - tiba muncul dari balik dinding. "Suara kalian sangat mengganggu tidurku."

Orang itu menghampiri Hinata lalu menepis tangan orang yang mencengkeram pipi Hinata.

"Shikamaru-san." Ujar Hinata lega.

"Kau menyebalkan Shikamaru!" Omel gadis yang menggunakan hiasan rambut.

"Oy Conan, bukankah kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Kenapa masih mengurusi Naruto? Kalau tidak salah nama kekasihmu itu Yahiko anak kelas 3 kan? Kira - kira jika dia tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan ya?" Ujar Shikamaru sinis.

Gadis dengan hiasan rambut yang dipanggil Conan membelalakkan matanya terkejut oleh ucapan Shikamaru yang ternyata mengetahui statusnya.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan kami!" Bentak gadis berambut Hijau.

"Jika hal ini aku adukan pada sekolah dan kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah, apa ya yang akan dilakukan orang tuamu, Fuu?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan seringai kemenangan melihat keterkejutan dari gadis yang dipanggil Fuu.

Sementara kedua gadis itu masih diam mematung akibat terkejut, Shikamaru sudah menarik Hinata pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Kelas 1-C

Ino sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelas dengan wajah cemas ditemani Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, dan Kiba.

"itu Hinata." tunjuk Sai.

"Astaga, Hinata. kemana saja kau? Kau bilang ingin kembali kekelas, tapi hanya ada seragammu saja itu pun tergeletak didepan pintu kelas!" Ujar Ino khawatir. "Kenapa kau bersama Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino saat menyadari Hinata tak sendiri.

"Aku bertemu Hinata dikebun belakang." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Sedang apa kau disana?" Tanya Ino.

"Diserang 2 lebah yang merasa pangerannya berpaling." Jawab Shikamaru sembari menatap Naruto.

"Memangnya lebah memiliki Pangeran? Bukankah lebah hanya memiliki Ratu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kenapa kau menatap Naru-" Ino diam sesaat. "Astaga! Siapa yang menyerang Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

"2 lebah dari kelas B." jawab Shikamaru lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Shikamaru-san!" Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya tapi tidak menoleh. " _Arigatou_." Ujar Hinata.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Hinata, Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sok keren sekali dia." Gerutu Sai.

"Kelas B memiliki sarang lebah?" Tanya Kiba.

"Bukan lebah sungguhan, yang dimaksud Shikamaru adalah penggemar Naruto." Jawab Sai menjelaskan.

"Katakan siapa orangnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa, Shikamaru sudah memperingatkan mereka." Ujar Hinata berusaha tersenyum.

"Jika memang tidak apa - apa, kenapa aku masih melihat tanganmu bergetar?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"A-aku hanya masih terkejut saja." Jawab Hinata.

"Hin-"

 _PLAK!_

Ino menepis kasar tangan Naruto yang baru saja ingin meraih tangan Hinata.

"Lebih baik kau jauhi Hinata! Jika kau masih mendekati Hinata bukan hanya tanganmu yang aku pukul tapi wajahmu!" Ancam Ino lalu menarik Hinata masuk kedalam kelas.

"Hentikan saja permainanmu Naruto, urusanmu dengan Neji bukan dengan Hinata." Ujar Sai sebelum ikut masuk kedalam kelas.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 _Zona Rozzeana ::_

 _Ini ff multichap pertama aku, semoga ga keluar jalur dan masih bisa diterima semuanya ya._

 _Buat yang baca dimohon kerendahan hatinya untuk meninggalkan jejak sepatah duapatah kata. Kritik atau ejekan diterima kok :) Selama itu tidak menjatuhkan (?) hehe..._

 _Semoga semuanya ga bosan baca ff ini yaa :)_

 _. . ._

 _Salam,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Rozzeana Chaa,_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sebelumnya :**_

 _Kelas 1-C baru saja selesai jam Olahraga, Hinata yang memilih kembali kekelas sendirian ditarik oleh 2 gadis yang ternyata adalah fansgirl Naruto._

 _"Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu untuk menggodanya kan!? kau pasti sengaja memonopoli Naruto untuk dirimu sendiri!" bentak gadis berambut hijau tadi._

 _"Ti-tidak." jawab Hinata._

 _"hey!" gadis dengan hiasan rambut itu mencengkeram pipi Hinata. "jauhi Naruto atau-"_

 _"Atau apa?" seseorang tiba - tiba muncul dari balik dinding. "suara kalian sangat mengganggu tidurku."_

 _"Shikamaru-san."_

 _Tanpa membuang waktu Shikamaru yabg kebetulan juga ada disana langsung menarik pergi Hinata. Shikamaru menjelaskan kejadian ditaman dengan sindiran pada Ino dan yang lainnya, yang menunggu Hinata didepan kelas. Mendengar Hinata diganggu, Ino sebagai sahabat Hinata pun marah, dan berkesimpulan jika Naruto lah sumbernya._

 _"Lebih baik kau jauhi Hinata! Jika kau masih mendekati Hinata bukan hanya tanganmu yang aku pukul tapi wajahmu!" Ancam Ino._

 _Teman - teman Naruto yang juga mendengar kejadian Hinata ikut memperingati Naruto._

 _"Hentikan saja permainanmu Naruto, urusanmu dengan Neji bukan dengan Hinata." Ujar Sai._

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cinta Main - Main**

 **Pair : Naruto U & Hinata H**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran, no EYD, mainstream, alur yang berantakan, cerita pemula.**

 **By : Rozzeana**

 **Rated : T**

.

Atap Sekolah.

Jika kebanyakan murid lebih memilih menghabiskan jam makan siangnya dengan bermain dilapangan atau mengobrol dikelas, Naruto dan kawan - kawannya lebih memilih atap sekolah untuk menghabiskan jam makan siang mereka.

Biasanya saat sedang bersama mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan, tapi kini berbeda entah kenapa saat sedang menyantap makanan yang mereka beli mereka lebih banyak diam. Jika tidak ada Kiba, mungkin tidak ada satu pun kalimat yang mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Oy Naruto, aku mendengar gosip buruk tentangmu disekolah." Ujar Kiba.

"Gosip apa?" tanya Sai.

"Gosipnya Naruto melabrak Conan dan Fuu dikelas B, bahkan sampai melempar sebuah kursi." Jawab Kiba.

"Cih, melempar sebuah kursi. Jika memang iya mana mungkin itu hanya menjadi gosip." Ujar Sasuke.

"haha... kau benar. jika sampai ada kursi yang dilempar pasti urusannya sudah sampai ke meja Kepala sekolah." Tambah Sai.

"Lalu masalah melabraknya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku memang melabraknya." Aku Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Karena mereka yang sudah menjadi lebah yang mengganggu Hinata beberapa hari lalu." Jawab Sasuke sedikit mengejek.

"Jadi karena Hinata?" Tanya Kiba dengan sedikit nada meledek.

"Lalu karena apa lagi?" Tanya balik Naruto tanpa menyadari nada bicara Kiba dan Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan jika kau sud-"

"Arrrgh! Jangan bicarakan Hinata lagi!" Bentak Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Kiba yang terkejut karena ucapannya dipotong Naruto dengan berteriak secara tiba - tiba.

"Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak bicara padanya, hanya mengucapkan salam saja dilarang Ino." Naruto tertunduk lesu. "Ino itu benar - benar gadis yang menyeramkan!" Adu Naruto.

"Cih!" Sasuke berdecih lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka diatap Sekolah.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Kiba melihat Sasuke pergi tanpa pamit.

"Entah. Mungkin ingin ketoilet." Jawab Sai asal.

.

.

.

Hanya tinggal menuruni satu tangga lagi dan Sasuke akan sampai kelorong kelasnya. Tapi saat Sasuke baru menuruni beberapa anak tangga Sakura datang menaiki tangga lainnya.

"Darimana kau?" Tanya Sakura saat mereka sudah berada dilantai yang sama.

"Atap." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku mau bicara, bisa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Baiklah."

...

Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung menarik Sasuke kelorong Sekolah yang cukup sepi, karena lorong ini menghubungkan kelas menuju ruang seni yang hanya dipakai pada saat pelajaran kesenian dan kegiatan klub. Jadi bisa dipastikan akan jarang ada orang disana.

"Aku ingin kau jawab jujur pertanyaanku." Sasuke mengangguk. "Kenapa sekarang Naruto menghindari Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ino yang menyuruhnya." Jawab Sasuke dengan tangan menyilang didadanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ada yang melabrak Hinata." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Iyakah? Astaga!" Sakura menepuk keningnya. "Tapi apa rencana Naruto mendekati Hinata?"

"Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. "Apa salahnya jika Naruto mendekati seorang gadis? itu kan wajar."

"Tapi aneh untukku." Jawab Sakura.

"Dimana anehnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku, tidak perlu balik bertanya!" Omel Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tahu dia punya rencana apa, kau sendiri pasti tahu seperti apa dia. Jalan pikirannya tidak pernah bisa ditebak."

"Apa mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan Neji?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin." Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ada lagi?" Sakura menggeleng. "Yasudah aku kembali kekelas." Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri ditempat.

.

.

.

Setelah bel tanda jam sekolah telah usai, semua murid langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas masing - masing. Ada yang menuju tempat klubnya ada pula yang langsung meninggalkan sekolah.

Jika sudah seperti itu, tempat yang paling ramai adalah loker sepatu. Walau paling ramai tapi tetap tertib dan tidak menimbulkan kericuhan, hanya keramaian dari banyaknya orang yang berbicara.

"Ino, Hinata!" panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino yang masih memegang sepatunya.

"Apa kalian sibuk? aku sedang ingin makan monjayaki." Tanya Sakura.

"Aku sih tidak ada kegiatan, bagaimana Hinata?" Tanya Ino yang sudah bersiap mengganti sepatunya.

"A-aku juga kosong, tapi aku harus izin pada Neji-nii terlebih dahulu." Jawab Hinata yang telah mengganti sepatunya.

" _haah_! terkadang aku kesal pada peraturannya padamu, terlalu _protectif_." Keluh Ino.

"Itu Neji." Ujar Sakura. "Neji!" panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Aku ingin mengajak Hinata makan monja, boleh ikutkan?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan memohon pada Neji.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Neji pada Hinata.

"Ji-jika Neji-nii mengizinkan." Jawab Hinata tertunduk.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Neji tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Hinata, hingga membuat Hinata menatap Neji.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kau memiliki handphone. jika ingin pergi, pergilah. tidak perlu menungguku." Jawab Neji dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Jadi boleh?" Neji mengangguk. " _Arigatou_ Neji-nii." Hinata tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Kedai Monja.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya Sakura, Ino dan Hinata tiba ditempat yang dituju Sakura.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau baby star Monja." Ujar Ino.

"Aku mau Seafood Monja saja." Ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah. Permisi aku mau pesan Baby star Monja, Seafood Monja, dan Monja campur." Pesan Sakura pegawai kedai. "Aku sudah jarang melihat Naruto bertingkah aneh pada Hinata, malah terkesan cuek." Sakura membuka obrolan.

.

 _(Nb : menu Monja didapat dari anime Tonari no kaibutsu.)_

.

"Aku mengancamnya untuk tidak mendekati Hinata." Jawab Ino.

"Karena masalah Hinata yang diganggu itu?" Ino mengangguk. "Tapi Hinata apa kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

" _E-etto_... se-sebenarnya tidak." Jawab Hinata seraya menunduk.

"Hinata aku ingin tanya, apa kau menyukai Naruto?" Tanya Sakura _to the point_.

"Sakura!" Tegur Ino.

"Aku hanya bertanya." Sakura menjawab teguran Ino dengan santai.

" _a-ano_.." Sakura dan Ino langsung menoleh kearah Hinata. "Bo-bolehkah aku cerita sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ceritalah Hinata. Kami adalah temanmu." Jawab Sakura diikuti anggukan kepala Ino.

"Se-sebenarnya jika ditanya seperti itu, aku sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Naruto-kun adalah pria pertama yang mau berbicara denganku, selain Neji-nii dan teman - temannya. Bahkan _Otou-sama_ bicara padaku hanya jika ada keperluan saja." Cerita Hinata.

"Mungkin kami bisa membantu, coba kau jelaskan apa saja yang kau rasakan pada Naruto." Ujar Sakura.

"Setiap Naruto-kun menyapaku, aku selalu merasa sangat senang. Melihatnya tertawa membuatku ingin ikut tertawa, bahkan walau itu bukan ditujukan untukku. Tapi beberapa hari ini, saat Naruto-kun mulai tidak berbicara denganku, ada sedikit perasaan sedih dan kecewa." Cerita Hinata lagi.

"Cobalah kau mengobrol dengan pria lainnya, jika perasaanmu berbeda berarti kau menyukai Naruto sebagai lawan jenis, tapi jika sama saja berarti kau menyukainya sebagai teman." Inomencoba memberi usul.

"Ta-tapi aku harus mencoba berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau manfaatkan saja kesempatan yang ada. Jika direncanakan pasti akan berbeda rasanya." Jawab Ino.

"Aku setuju." Tambah Sakura.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian,

Perpustakaan Sekolah.

Hinata sedang berjalan membawa beberapa buku untuk dibacanya diperpustakaan, karena kurang waspada Hinata tidak menyadari jika ada bangku yang tidak sejajar sehingga Hinata tersandung.

 _BRAK..BRUK.._

 _GREP!_

Sebuah tangan berhasil menahan Hinata yang hampir terjatuh karena tersandung, tapi buku yang dibawa Hinata tetap berjatuhan kelantai.

" _a-arigatou_ , Sasuke-san." Ujar Hinata setelah kembali berdiri.

"Perhatikan langkahmu." Ujar Sasuke seraya membantu Hinata memungut buku yang berjatuhan. "Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan buku yang dipungutnya.

" _A-arigatou_." Hinata menerima buku yang diserahkan Sasuke. " _a-ano_ Sasuke-san."

"hmm?"

"A-apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah."

Kini Sasuke dan Hinata sedang duduk bersebelahan diruang membaca diperpustakaan.

'Ini kesempatan, tapi aku harus bicara apa?' Hinata meremas rok sekolahnya sementara sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Sasuke karena Hinata tak kunjung bicara.

" _e-eto_... me-menurut Sasuke-san, a-apa perbedaan su-suka kepada teman da-dan suka kepada la-lawan jenis?" Tanya Hinata.

"Perbedaannya yaa." Sasuke menatap langit - langit perpustakaan. "Jika suka kepada teman semuaya normal, selalu ada alasan setiap apa yang kau rasakan padanya dan apapun itu mudah dimengerti. Tapi jika kepada lawan jenis, kau akan bertingkah sedikit berbeda, setiap apa yang rasakan tidak memiliki alasan semakin dipikirkan maka alasan yang terpikir semakin tidak masuk akal dan semakin sulit dimengerti." Jelas Sasuke.

"A-apa ada orang yang Sasuke-san sukai sebagai lawan jenis?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hah?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dan membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

"A-ah.. _Go-gomen_ , a-aku hanya bertanya. Ka-karena..."

"Tentu saja ada." Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku menyukai Sakura, tapi ini rahasia ya."

"Waah..." Hinata menatap Sasuke bahagia. " _Hontou_ kah?" Sasuke mengangguk dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. "Sejak kapan?"

"Entah, begitu sadar perasaan itu sudah ada." Jawab Sasuke.

.

Setelah mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, mereka pun larut dalam obrolan dengan masing - masing mengeluarkan ekpresi wajah bahagia. Hingga mereka tak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tak suka.

.

.

.

Kelas 1-C

Sasuke kembali kekelas sendirian setelah selesai mengobrol dengan Hinata. Jam istirahat makan siang yang belum selesai, membuat isi kelas masih sepi hanya ada Naruto yang sedang duduk ditempat duduk Sasuke.

"Ada apa kau duduk ditempatku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke langsung menarik bangku didepan bangkunya, hingga duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Apa kau menyukai Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Kau ada diperpustakaan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jawab saja." Protes Naruto.

"Ya aku memang menyukainya." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. "Aku memang menyukainya, tapi hanya sebagai teman, bukan suka seperti yang kau pikirkan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jika ingin tahu, kenapa tidak dengarkan tadi?" Naruto membuang pandangannya. "Sudah ku katakan hentikan permainanmu, kau sudah mulai menyukainya kan?" Tuduh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikan permainannya, aku akan menyelesaikan permainan ini." Ujar Naruto.

"Jika seperti itu bersiaplah untuk kehilangan Hinata."

Tak lama setelah Sasuke bicara seperti itu, bel tanda istirahat telah selesai dan satu persatu murid mulai memasuki kelas.

oOo

Masa ujian telah usai, liburan pun telah berakhir. Sebelum memasuki masa ujian hubungan Naruto dan Hinata sudah kembali seperti semula. Ino sudah tidak melarang Naruto lagi, walau tetap mengawasi Hinata dengan _intens_.

Semester baru telah tiba, hal pertama yang menjadi agenda sekolah adalah upacara pembukaan. Setelah selesai upacara semua murid kembali kedalam kelas masing - masing.

Kelas 1-C

"Hari ini kita tukar tempat duduk. Jadi cepat bereskan barang - barang kalian." Ujar Kakashi. "Setelah itu baris disampingku dan ambil nomor bangku kalian." Lanjut Kakashi.

Sudah menjadi tradisi, setiap memasuki semester baru pasti akan diadakan pengacakan posisi tempat duduk dikelas.

Setelah proses penukaran tempat duduk, kini semua murid kelas 1-C sudah kembali duduk dibangkunya masing - masingnya dengan posisi yang baru. Begitu pula Hinata, kini Hinata duduk dibangku kedua dari belakang satu meja dekat jendela, orang yang duduk persis di dekat jendela disebelah Kiri Hinata adalah Sai, sedangkan Naruto kini duduk dibangku nomor 2 dari depan dekat pintu, hanya bergeser satu bangku, duduk dibangku yang dulu menjadi tempat duduk Hinata.

"Hai Hinata. Kita akan duduk bersebelahan hingga kenaikan kelas." Sapa Sai.

Hinata mengangguk, " _Yo-yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." lalu tersenyum.

oOo

Kelas 1-C

Karena ada urusan, guru yang tadinya sedang mengajar harus meninggalkan kelas. Tapi tanpa melepas tanggung jawab sebagai guru, guru itu meninggalkan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan sebelum jam pelajaran usai. Alasan inilah yang membuat kelas tetap tenang walau tak setenang saat ada guru dikelas.

"Hinata, Hinata." Panggil Sai. "Kau bisa bantu aku mengerjakan soal ini?" Sai menunjuk sebuah soal yang dianggapnya sulit.

"Bagian apanya yang tidak dimengerti?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ini, kenapa tiba - tiba menjadi seperti ini hasilnya?" Tanya Sai.

"Itu karena disederhanakan... bla...bla...bla..."

Beberapa hari duduk disebelah Sai, kini Hinata sudah tidak tergagap lagi jika bicara dengan Sai. Mungkin karena faktor Sai yang selalu mengajak Hinata bicara hingga akhirnya Hinata terbiasa untuk bicara dengan Sai.

Sementara Hinata sedang sibuk membantu Sai mengerjakan tugas, pandangan dari sudut Naruto tidaklah seperti itu.

"Aarghh!" Teriak Naruto.

"Ka-kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Kiba yang kebetulan duduk dibelakang Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa - apa!" Jawab Naruto ketus.

" _Baka dobe!_ " Ejek Sasuke yang duduk dibelakang Kiba.

"Anak aneh!" Ejek Ino yang duduk disebelah Kiba.

Sama seperti Hinata yang sudah terbiasa dengan Sai, Ino yang dari awal sedikit tidak suka dengan Naruto dan kawan - kawan kini sudah mulai bisa berbaur dengan mereka.

...

Jam Istirahat makan siang,

Seperti biasa Naruto dan kawan - kawan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya diatap gedung sekolah.

"Hei Naruto semakin hari sepertinya fansmu semakin bertambah. Padahal beberapa hari ini auramu cukup suram." Ujar Kiba.

"Dari fansmu yang sebanyak itu apa tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Sai.

"Iya, kenapa kau tidak coba berpacaran?" Usul Kiba.

"Bukan urusan kalian." jawab Naruto.

"Bukan urusan kami, atau sebenarnya kau memang sudah memiliki orang yang kau sukai." Sindir Sasuke.

" _Urusai Teme_!" Omel Naruto.

"Benarkah? siapa dia? Ceritakanlah, mungkin kami bisa membantu." Tanya Kiba disertai tawa.

"Kau sungguh - sungguh memiliki orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja punya!" Bentak Naruto. "Tapi aku tidak mau mengatakannya pada kalian! Kalaupun aku mengatakanya, akan kukatakan pada orangnya langsung!" Naruto langsung pergi dari atap meninggalkan teman - temannya.

"Na-naruto marah?" Tanya Kiba merasa bersalah.

"Tidak dia hanya malu." Jawab Sasuke lalu ikut pergi dari atap.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, semua murid kelas 1-C sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Hinata ayo pulang." Ajak Ino pada Hinata yang sedang berdiri dipintu kelas.

"Ino, hari ini aku pinjam Hinata." Ujar Sai lalu menarik Hinata pergi dari keluar.

" _Go-gomen_ Ino-chan." Ujar Hinata pasrah ditarik oleh Sai.

"Kemana Sai membawa Hinata?" Tanya Kiba yang baru mendekati pintu setelah Sai dan Hinata menghilang.

"Mereka tidak bicara apapun." Jawab Ino lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

...

Sementara itu, seseorang terlihat berjalan menuju rak sepatu dengan menahan amarahnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi tingkahnya membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

 _BRAK!_

Seseorang itu ternyata adalah Naruto. Naruto yang kesal menendang tempat sampah didekat rak sepatu, setelah melihat Sai menarik Hinata pergi tanpa mengatakan tujuannya. Karena telah terbakar emosi, Naruto sampai tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang menjadi perhatian murid - murid yang ada disana, walau sebelumnya memang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

" _Kuso!_ " Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Akhirnya kau termakan permainanmu."

" _Urusai Teme!_ " Bentak Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah orang yang menegurnya.

"akui saja _Dobe!_ " Sasuke berdiri bersandar pada dinding disebelah tempat sampah yang ditendang Naruto. "Yang kau maksud gadis yang kau sukai saat diatap itu Hinata kan? Kau menyukai Hinata." Naruto tetap diam tak bicara. "Sudah seperti ini kau mau mengelak apa? Menunggu hingga Hinata jatuh ke tangan Sai?" Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Jika kau sudah tahu, apa mungkin aku akan membiarkannya jatuh ke tangan Sai? Meskipun Sai adalah temanku!" Ujar Naruto setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya beberapa langkah.

Sasuke yang sempat menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Naruto mulai bicara, hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih emosi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diperpustakaan sekolah.

Didalam perpustakaan yang (selalu) sepi, terlihat 2 orang berbeda _gender_ sedang duduk bersebelahan disalah satu bangku yang disediakan didalam perpustakaan.

"Akhirnya tugas ini selesai juga." Ujar Sai seraya merentangkan tangannya. " _Arigatou_ Hinata, kau memang guru yang baik. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu aku duduk bersebelahan denganmu." Hinata tersenyum. "Jika ada lagi yang tidak aku mengerti, bolehkan aku bertanya padamu?" Tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku meminta nomor hpmu?" Tanya Sai.

"ah, ini kebetulan aku baru diberikan hp oleh Neji-nii, karena baru pertama kalinya, aku agak sedikit tidak mengerti jadi..."

"Berikan hpmu, biar aku yang catat nomor hpku lalu aku miscall ke hpku." Ujar Sai memotong ucapan Hinata. "Atau mau sekalian aku ajari cara menggunakannya?" Tanya Sai.

"Ji-jika tidak merepotkan." Jawab Hinata malu - malu seraya memberikan hpnya pada Sai.

Setelah itu, Sai pun mulai mengajari Hinata cara menggunakan ponsel, hingga waktu yang mereka habiskan pun bertambah lama.

oOo

Kelas 1-C

Hinata dan Ino baru saja tiba dikelas, walau bertetangga mereka hanya sesekali berangkat bersama. Karena kadang Ino lebih memilih berangkat mendekati waktu sekolah, sedangkan Hinata dan Neji memilih jam aman.

" _Ohayo!_ " Sapa Ino.

" _O-ohayo_." Hinata pun ikut menyapa.

" _Ohayo_ Ino, _Ohayo_ Hinata." Balas Sai yang langsung menghampiri Hinata. "ah, Hinata apa kau bawa yang semalam aku sms?" Tanya Sai.

"Bawa. Sebentar." Hinata langsung membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah CD lalu menyerahkannya pada Sai.

" _Arigatou_ Hinata." Ujar Sai. "Jika sudah selesai akan aku kembalikan."

"Tidak perlu, itu sudah aku copy. Jadi itu untuk Sai saja." Ujar Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk. "Kau memang paling mengerti, hehe."

Setelah itu, Sai dan Hinata yang duduk bersebelahan mulai asik dengan obrolan mereka.

"Sejak tempat duduknya bersebelahan mereka semakin akrab ya." Ujar Kiba dengan pandangan terus tertuju pada Sai dan Hinata yang sedang mengobrol.

"Mereka sangat akrab, Hinata bahkan memanggil Sai tanpa suffix apapun." Tambah Ino.

"Apa mereka berpacaran?" Tanya Kiba.

"Sepertinya tidak." Ino melirik kearah Naruto. "Tapi jika seperti ini terus mungkin mereka bisa saja menjadi sepasang kekasih."

 _BRAK!_

Naruto menggebrak meja begitu mendengar ucapan Ino, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Mungkin sedang merasa terancam." jawab Ino.

"Terancam? Oleh?" Tanya Kiba.

"Sudahlah Kiba." Ujar Sasuke lalu ikut keluar kelas, entah menyusul Naruto atau ada urusan lain.

.

.

.

Kedekatan Hinata dan Sai ditambah Hinata yang kini tidak duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto, membuat hubungan Hinata dan Naruto sedikit menjauh tanpa disadari.

Walau Naruto tetap akan menyapa Hinata saat berpapasan, tapi moodnya akan hilang jika ada Sai ditempat yang sama. Karena disadari atau tidak, saat ada Sai perhatian Hinata lebih condong ke Sai daripada ke Naruto. Ya, begitulah pemikiran Naruto. Entah hanya perasaan Naruto atau memang seperti itu.

...

Kebun Sekolah.

Jam istirahat, setelah makan siang karena Ino dan Sakura mempunyai urusan masing - masing Hinata menghabiskan jam istirahatnya dengan menyiram bunga disana.

"Hinata."

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"ah, tidak aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu, jadi aku ingin menyapamu." Jawab Naruto dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"hihi... kukira ada apa." Hinata lalu melanjutkan menyiram bunga - bunga.

Mungkin karena pengaruh Sai, hingga Hinata kini sudah jarang tergagap bicara teman - temannya dikelas.

"Apa kau berpacaran dengan Sai?" Tanya Naruto tiba - tiba.

"Pertanyaan itu sudah sering aku dengar akhir - akhir ini." Hinata menghela nafas. "Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya." Lanjut Hinata.

"Apa kau menyukai Sai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku menyukainya." Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawab Hinata. "Sai teman yang bisa ku ajak diskusi mengenai tugas sekolah, itulah sebabnya kami sering bersama saat pulang sekolah. Jika berdiskusi dengan Sai di perpustakaan tentang pelajaran lebih mengasikkan dibandingkan dengan Ino-chan dan Sakura-san." Hinata tersenyum membayangkan ingatannya tentang Ino dan Sakura saat bersama diperpustakaan. "Mereka lebih banyak bertengkar jika membahas pelaja-"

"Tunggu." Potong Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata menatap Naruto bingung dan terkejut.

"Diskusi? Perpustakaan? Pulang sekolah? Ja-jadi kau dan Sai jika pergi bersama pulang sekolah hanya keperpustakaan untuk berdiskusi pelajaran?" Hinata mengangguk. "Dan kau menyukai Sai hanya sebagai teman?" Hinata mengangguk kembali. "Astaga!" Naruto berjongkok sembari memegang keningnya.

"A-ada apa? Apa Naruto-kun sakit?" Tanya Hinata ikut berjongkok menghadap Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa - apa." Jawab Naruto. "Hahaha..." Tiba - tiba saja Naruto tertawa dengan cukup keras.

"Na-naruto-kun, ka-kau menyeramkan." Ujar Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang tiba - tiba tertawa.

oOo

Keesokan harinya,

Tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, hari ini Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan senyum yang ia berikan pada siapa pun yang ditemuinya dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, dan tentu saja itu sedikit membuat keributan diantara para siswi, baik yang menerima atau hanya melihat senyuman Naruto.

Kelas 1-C,

" _Ohayo minnaa!_ " Teriak Naruto saat memasuki kelas.

" _Ohayo_ Naruto/-kun." jawab murid lainnya.

" _Ohayo_ Kiba, _Ohayo_ Sasuke."

" _Ohayo_." balas Kiba dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya lalu duduk ditempatnya. " _Ohayo_ Sai." Sapa Naruto saat Sai baru masuk kedalam kelas.

" _O-ohayo_." Sai mendekati Naruto. "Kemana aura kebencianmu?" Tanya Sai.

"Mungkin dia habis disucikan. Haha." Ejek Kiba.

"Ya benar, aku telah disucikan." Ujar Naruto mengiyakan ucapan Kiba dengan tidak melepaskan cengirannya.

"Kau tidak asik." Ujar Kiba karena ejekannya diiyakan oleh Naruto.

" _Ohayo_." Sapa Ino.

"oh. _Ohayo_ Ino. _Ohayo_ Hinata." Sapa naruto.

" _O-ohayo_." Balas Hinata.

Seharian disekolah, walau Sai tetap menempel pada Hinata dikelas dan tidak jarang diluar kelas, tapi Naruto sudah tidak marah - marah seperti kemarin. Tapi walau tidak marah, tatapan kesal masih saja ada.

...

Atap Sekolah,

Seperti biasa, Naruto dan kawan - kawannya memilih atap sekolah untuk menghabiskan istirahat makan siangnya, kini mereka baru selesai makan siang, dan sedang mengobrol yang tak jarang menggosip yang dimulai oleh Kiba.

"Sai apa kau berpacaran dengan Hinata?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sai

"Kau sangat lengket dengannya setelah kalian duduk bersebelahan. Jadi kupikir kau berpacaran dengannya." Jawab Kiba.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Hinata." Jawab Sai.

"Tapi kau selalu bersama jika pulang sekolah." Ujar Kiba.

"Mereka hanya belajar bersama, benarkan Sai?" Ujar Naruto dan Sai mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Sai kan temanku." Jawab Naruto walau tidak menunjukkan sebuah jawaban sebenarnya.

...

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi semua murid disetiap kelas bersiap untuk pulang. Dikelas C, semuanya sedang bergegas membereskan barang-barang mereka.

"Hinata hari ini mau temani aku keperpustakaan?" Tanya Sai pada Hinata yang baru bersiap untuk pulang.

"Boleh." jawab Hinata dengan senyum.

...

Perpustakaan.

Seperti sudah menjadi langganan, setiap keperpustakaan yang tidak banyak didatangi orang dijam pulang sekolah. Hinata dan Sai selalu memilih bangku yang sama, didekat jendela. Bahkan karena kesan yang agak dipojok, pengawas perpustakaan sampai memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak macam - macam. Entah gurauan atau serius, yang pasti teguran itu membuat Hinata salah tingkah dan Sai menjadi serba salah. Tapi biar begitu, mereka tetap duduk ditempat itu, seperti hari ini.

"Hey Hinata bolehkan aku bertanya?" Tanya Sai yang kini memilih duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Mau tanya apa?" Tanya Hinata tetap fokus pada bukunya.

"Tapi ini bersifat pribadi." Ujar Sai.

"Pribadi? Bukan tentang pelajarankah?" Tanya Hinata menatap Sai.

"Bukan, ini tentang perasaanmu Hinata." Jawab Sai dengan senyum canggung.

"Tentang perasaanku?"

Sai mengangguk, "Apa aku tidak boleh bertanya pertanyaan diluar pelajaran padamu?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak biasa membahas masalah pribadi dengan pria, bahkan dengan Neji-nii saja tidak." Hinata menundukkan kepala. "Ta-tapi baiklah, jika aku bisa menjawabnya akan aku jawab." Hinata tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam."

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

 _Zona Rozzeana ::_

 _Keluar juga chapter 2, makasih buat yang udah baca chapter 1 ^•^ Makasih juga buat yang udah follow dan favorit ff ini ^•^_

 _Spesial thanks buat Niji-san yang selalu ngasih semangat dan nyempetin ngasih review ^•^_

 _._

 _Sedikit pemberitahuan. Beberapa adegan di ff ini_ _ **terinspirasi**_ _sama beberapa_ _adegan yang ada dimanga dan anime_ _yang pernah aku baca dan tonton. Jadi kalau ada yang merasa familiar sama adegannya mungkin kita pernah baca manga dan nonton anime yang sama. ^•^_

 _Maaf kalau ceritanya ngebosenin, dan feelnya kurang dapet. Aku masih pemula kadang feelnya naik turun, tapi keinginan buat bikin ff ada terus, jadi beginilah hasilnya._

 _Terakhir, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kritik dan sarannya, dan semoga ff ini tetap pada jalurnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam_

 _.._

 _Rozzeana Chaa_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cerita Sebelumnya :_**

 _Perpustakaan yang sepi di jam pulang sekolah, menjadi tujuan bagi Hinata dan Sai untuk memperpanjang waktu mereka disekolah. Sudah bukan hal yang bagi mereka berduaan diperpustakaan, bahkan bagi penjaga perpustakaan pun itu hal yang biasa._

 _"Hey Hinata bolehkan aku bertanya?" Tanya Sai yang duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata._

 _"Ini tentang perasaanmu Hinata." Jawab Sai dengan senyum canggung._

 _"Tentang perasaanku?"_

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cinta Main - Main**

 **Pair : Naruto U Hinata H**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran, no EYD, mainstream, alur yang berantakan, cerita pemula.**

 **By : Rozzeana**

 **Rated : T**

Hinata kini menjadi kembali gugup terhadap Sai, pernyataan Sai yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang perasaan Hinatalah yang membuat kegugupan itu kembali, karena topik pembicaraan yang tidak biasanya sekaligus ini juga kali pertamanya Hinata membicarakan soal perasaan pada seorang pria. Kegiatan membaca Hinata bahkan sampai teralihkan pada rasa penasarannya pada pertanyaan seperti apa yang akan ditanyakan Sai.

"Tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam." Hinata mengangguk gugup. "Kenapa kau tidak punya kekasih? Kita sekolah disini sudah hampir satu tahun lho." Tanya Sai.

"Kenapa? Sai sendiri tidak punya kekasih." Hinata membalikkan ucapan Sai dan kegugupan Hinata hilang entah kemana.

"Aku belum memiliki kekasih karena belum ada yang menarik perhatianku. Hinata sendiri kenapa belum memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Sai. "Memangnya tidak ada yang kau sukai disekolah ini?"

"ah, _e-eto_.." Hinata menunduk malu.

"Jika kau malu - malu seperti itu, kuanggap jawabannya iya. Biar kutebak ya?" Sai menatap Hinata. "Apa dia dari kelas Neji?" Tanya Sai.

"Bu-bukan." Jawab Hinata.

"Berarti dari kelas kita!" wajah Hinata mulai bersemu. "Apa itu Kiba?" Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Kalau begitu berarti itu Sasuke?"

"Bu-bukan, aku menyukai Sasuke-san ta-tapi hanya sebatas teman." jawab Hinata.

"oh. Jangan - jangan yang kau sukai itu aku ya?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" Jawab Hinata spontan.

"haha... Tidak perlu seterkejut itu, aku juga hanya bercanda." Ujar Sai.

" _Go-gomen_ , aku tidak maksud membentak Sai." Ucap Hinata.

"Tidak apa - apa, aku yang menggodamu." Sai bersandar pada bangkunya. "Jika bukan kami, jangan bilang jika kau menyukai Naruto."

 _PLASH_

Hanya dengan mendengar namanya, wajah Hinata langsung berubah menjadi merah padam , Hingga Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Wajahmu merah sekali." Sai mengangkat poni rambut Hinata. "Kau menyukai Naruto?" Tanya Sai.

" _E-eto_ , a-aku tidak yakin." Jawab Hinata semakin memunduk.

"Ceritakan masalahnya padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Sai tersenyum.

Hinata menatap Sai ragu, Sai yang mengerti tatap Hinata tetap tersenyum hingga Hinata menghela nafas tanda menyerah pada Sai, dan memilih mempercayai Sai.

"a-ah _e-eto_ , se-sebenarnya aku tidak tahu perasaan suka seperti apa yang kurasakan pada Naruto-kun, ta-tapi setiap melihatnya dadaku selalu berdebar - debar, bahkan hanya mendengar atau membaca namanya saja sudah membuat wajahku memanas hi-hingga memerah seperti ini." Hinata memperdalam tundukkannya. "A-aku sudah pernah bertanya pada Sasuke-san, menurut Sasuke-san yang kurasakan ini adalah perasaaan suka terhadap la-lawan jenis. Ta-tapi aku tidak yakin jik-"

"Kenapa tidak yakin?" Tanya Sai memotong ucapan Hinata. "Kau itu sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu atau kau hanya takut jika tidak terbalas?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"eh?" Hinata menatap Sai terkejut dan tak mengerti.

"Bukan hanya Sasuke, aku dan mungkin Ino dan Sakura pun akan menyimpulkan jika kau memang menyukai Naruto." Lanjut Sai.

"A-aku menyukai Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata lirih.

"Coba kau bayangkan jika Naruto akhirnya berpacaran dengan gadis lain. Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Sai.

Hinata terdiam membayangkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sai, Hinata menundukkan wajahnya.

 _'Naruto-kun berpacaran dengan gadis lain? mendengarnya saja sudah membuat dadaku sesak.'_

Sai yang terus memperhatikan Hinata, melihat bahu Hinata mulai bergetar seperti seseorang yang menahan tangis.

"He-hei, jangan menangis." Sai mulai panik.

"Aku tidak menangis." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya balas menatap Sai.

Sai menghela nafas lega, "Lalu apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Dadaku terasa sesak." Jawab Hinata seraya meremas seragamnya.

"Itu artinya kau benar - benar menyukai Naruto." Ujar Sai penuh kemenangan. "Tapi jika kau benar - benar menyukai Naruto, kau harus siap dengan resiko itu."

Ramen Ichiraku,

Pulang sekolah kali ini, Sai tidak berhasil mengajak Hinata keperpustakaan, karena Hinata telah terlebih dulu menyetujui ajakan Sakura dan Ino. Tujuan mereka adalah makan bersama dikedai ramen yang menjadi favorit Ino dan Sakura saat SMP.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya sakura.

"Menurutku yang paling enak itu Miso." Usul Ino.

"Ba-baiklah aku pesan ramen Miso." Jawab Hinata.

"Aku mau ramen Soyu." Pesan Sakura.

"Segera datang." ujar pemilik kedai.

Seraya menunggu pesanan ramen tersaji, mereka mulai membuka obrolan ringan.

"Hinata kau masih berhutang penjelasan pada kami?" Ujar Sakura.

"Pe-penjelasan apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau kan berjanji akan bercerita saat sudah tahu perasaanmu pada Naruto." Jawab Ino.

"Jadi bagaimana kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku menyukainya sebagai lawan jenis. ta-tapi." Hinata menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Tapi?" Ujar Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Sai bilang jika aku menyukai seseorang, aku harus siap dengan resiko orang itu berpacaran dengan gadis lain." Lanjut Hinata lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sai benar, tapi selama dia masih sendiri itu artinya masih banyak jalan untuk menggapainya." Ujar Sakura menghibur.

"Jika kau sudah berjuang, kau akan siap menerima resiko apapun dengan sendirinya." Tambah Ino.

"Ini pesanannya, maaf menunggu lama."

" _Arigatou, ossan_." Ujar Ino menerima ramen pesanannya.

Jam istirahat,

Terlihat Hinata berjalan dengan sangat tergesa - gesa dilorong sekolah yang cukup ramai. Diwajahnya nampak sangat jelas jika Hinata sangat ingin berlari untuk mempersingkat waktu, tapi karena lorong itu sangat dekat dengan ruang guru dan sekolah melarang berlarian dilorong sekolah, mau tidak mau Hinata hanya bisa mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ino-chan dan Sakura-san pasti sudah menunggu lama." Hinata mulai mulai mengambil langkah setengah berlari.

Tepat di perempatan tangga, Entah kenapa Hinata menoleh kearah tangga menuju lantai atas walau tujuannya bukanlah kesana dan ditengah tangga Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedang bersama seorang gadis. Dengan sigap Hinata menghentikan langkahnya lalu bersembunyi dibalik dinding beruntung lorong saat itu cukup sepi, jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang sedikit pucat.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata meremas rok sekolahnya. "Se-sedang apa dia? Dan si-siapa gadis itu?"

Karena terbawa rasa ingin tahu, Hinata pun mengintip dari balik dinding. Saat Hinata mulai bisa melihat mereka, Hinata melihat gadis itu memeluk Naruto dan dibalas oleh Naruto. Hinata membelalakkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, lalu dengan cepat Hinata langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kembali keposisi sembunyinya dan bersandar pada dinding.

"Na-naruto-kun memeluk gadis itu, apa gadis itu adalah kekasihnya?" bisik Hinata dengan mata yang telah dipenuhi air mata yang siap menetes kapan pun.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hinata langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang menetes.

Perpustakaan,

Setelah melihat adegan Naruto memeluk seorang gadis, mungkin karena sepi hingga perpustakaan menjadi pilihan Hinata untuk bersembunyi. Setelah sedikit menenangkan diri, Hinata langsung mengirimi Ino dan Sakura pesan yang berisi permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa pergi ketempat mereka menunggu. Kini Hinata memilih untuk berdiam diri ditempat yang paling jarang dikunjungi murid lain. Hinata hanya berjongkok memeluk lututnya menghadap rak buku dengan pikiran yang terus mengulang adegan Naruto memeluk gadis itu dan air mata yang menetes dan semakin deras disetiap pengulangan adegan diingatannya.

"hiks... Na-naruto-kun sudah memiliki kekasih. hiks..." Hinata mulai larut dalam tangisnya yang tak bersuara.

Kelas 1-C

Bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir telah berbunyi, kini semua murid telah kembali kedalam kelasnya masing - masing dan pelajaran sudah kembali dimulai.

"Jadi yang tidak masuk hanya Hinata Hyuga." Ujar Guru yang sedang mengabsen. "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya, buka halaman bla...bla...blaa..."

Sementara guru itu menjelaskan pelajaran, Naruto terus menatap kearah tempat duduk Hinata yang kosong dengan ekspresi khawatir.

 _'Kemana Hinata?'_ Tanya Ino pada hatinya seraya melirik khawatir kearah tempat duduk Hinata.

 _'Apa yang terjadi?'_ Sai juga sibuk dengan pikiran seraya melihat bangku Hinata.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, diperpustakaan Hinata masih tetap dengan posisi yang sama saat pertama kali dia mulai terisak, hanya kali ini sudah tak ada air mata lagi hanya tinggal jejak air mata yang belum mengering.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ujar seseorang yang berdiri disamping Hinata.

"Sai." Ujar Hinata yang akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menegurnya.

"Kau ini memang lain daripada yang lain." Sai ikut berjongkok menghadap Hinata. "Kau habis menangiskan?" Dengan segera Hinata menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. "Sudah kulihat, dihapus pun percuma." Sai memutar posisinya menjadi bersandar pada rak. "Ada apa? Mau cerita?"

"Waktu itu Sai mengingatkanku untuk bersiap dengan resiko jika Naruto-kun memiliki kekasih." Sai mengangguk. "Apa itu karena Sai tahu jika Naruto-kun sudah memiliki orang yang disukai?" Air mata mulai kembali memenuhi mata Hinata.

"Da-darimana ka- ah, padahal aku memperingatkanmu agar keadaanmu tidak sampai seperti ini jika tahu. Ternyata tetap kacau." Ujar Sai lalu menundukkan kepalanya. " _gomen ne_ , tidak bicara langsung padamu." Sai menatap Hinata. "Sebagai gantinya jika kau masih ingin menangis, aku akan menemanimu disini."

Mendengar ucapan Sai dan melihat senyuman Sai, Airmata yang sudah memenuhi mata Hinata kembali menetes dengan deras. Hinata kembali menangis dengan memeluk lututnya tapi kini ditemani Sai disebelahnya yang terus menepuk pelan kepala Hinata.

"hiks.. ini pertama kal-hiks-inya aku menyukai se-hiks-seorang, ternyata hiks... rasanya sa- hiks-kit jika tid-hiks-ak terbalas hiks.." Keluh Hinata dalam tangisnya.

"Menangis saja dulu, bicaranya nanti. Aku tidak mengerti." Sai menepuk pucuk kepala Hinata.

Hinata menuruti ucapan Sai untuk menangis tanpa bicara apapun, dan Sai masih dalam posisinya menepuk - nepuk pucuk kepala Hinata.

Langit kini sudah berubah menjadi senja, Hinata sudah berhenti dari tangisnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Sai yang masih tidak tega menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya dan tidak bisa ditolak oleh Hinata.

Gerbang Sekolah.

Sai dan Hinata berjalan bersama dari pintu gedung sekolah, Sai masih sesekali mencoba menghibur Hinata dan Hinata, siapa pun yang melihat pasti tahu jika dia habis menangis. Matanya merah dan sedikit membengkak, tanda itu tidak mudah dihilangkan hanya dengan mencuci muka.

"Hinata!" Panggil seseorang.

"Naruto/-kun!" Ujar Hinata dan Sai.

"Matamu." Naruto langsung menghampiri Sai, dan menarik kerah baju Sai. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Bentak Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sai.

"Kau membuat Hinata menangis!" Bentak Naruto lagi.

"a-ah." Sai menoleh kearah Hinata. " _gomen ne_ Hinata." Ujar Sai dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Ti-tidak, Sai tidak melakukan apa pu-hiks" Hinata yang melihat Naruto kembali menangis.

" _Araa_ ~." Sai menatap bingung kearah Hinata.

Melihat Hinata menangis, Naruto melepas cengkramannya pada kerah baju Sai lalu menatap bingung kepada Hinata. Tapi Naruto kembali berekspresi marah saat menatap Sai untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang dari dalam sekolah.

Melihat Hinata yang menangis bersama 2 orang pria , dengan setengah berlari orang itu menghimpiri Hinata, Sai dan Naruto.

 _BHUG!_

Sebuah pukulan diterima oleh wajah Sai dan membuat Sai mundur beberapa langkah.

 _BHUG!_

Tanpa membuang waktu orang itu memutar tubuhnya dan langsung memukul wajah Naruto hingga Naruto terjatuh karena tidak siap sekaligus terkejut. Saat Naruto terjatuh, orang itu terus memukul wajah Naruto.

"Hentikan!" Sai menarik tubuh orang itu saat akan memukul Naruto kembali.

 _BHAG! BHUG!_

Sai yang berencana melerai menerima sikutan diperut dan pukulan diwajahnya sekali lagi.

"Sai!" Teriak Hinata lalu berniat menghampiri Sai.

 _GREP!_

Orang itu menahan lengan Hinata, "Neji-nii!" Protes Hinata.

"Jangan dekati Hinata lagi! Dan kau Rubah! Jika kau punya dendam padaku, temui aku! Jangan kau ganggu Hinata!"

"Dendam?" Tanpa menerima jawaban dan mendapat penjelasan, Neji langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi dari Sekolah meninggalkan Sai dan Naruto yang masih meringis kesakitan.

oOo

 _"Jangan dekati Hinata lagi! Dan kau Rubah, jika kau punya dendam padaku, temui aku! Jangan kau ganggu Hinata!"_

Ucapan Neji kemarin terus berulang dipikiran Hinata. Rasa penasaran benar - benar menguasai pikiran Hinata, hingga tanpa sadar Hinata terlalu larut dalam pikirannya.

 _'apa maksud Neji-nii.'_

"-ta, Hinata!" Panggil Ino setengah berteriak.

"ah, i-iya. Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

Hinata baru saja tiba disekolah, karena kejadian kemarin Hinata sengaja tidak pergi bersama Neji. Sesampainya disekolah Hinata tak sengaja bertemu Ino dan juga Sakura. Dan kini mereka sedang mengganti sepatu, Ino dan Sakura yang memperhatikan Hinata menyadari jika Hinata sedang melamun. Karena dipanggil tidak membuat Hinata kembali sadar dengan terpaksa Ino jadi sedikit berteriak memanggil Hinata.

"Kami yang seharusnya bertanya ada apa padamu." Ujar Sakura.

"Kemarin kau tiba - tiba menghilang, lalu sekarang masih pagi kau sudah melamun. Ada apa denganmu?" Omel Ino.

"A-aku." Ucapan Hinata terhenti saat melihat Sai yang sedang mengganti sepatunya. "Sai." Lirih Hinata.

"Sai?" Ino dan Sakura lalu memutar tubuhnya melihat kearah pandangan Hinata. "Astaga Sai, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino saat melihat wajah Sai yang sedikit memar ditempelkan sebuah plester.

"Aku dihajar oleh Doberman." Jawab Sai asal.

"Doberman mana bisa menghajar orang! Menggigit mungkin bisa." Omel Ino.

"Doberman bisa menghajar jika merasa diganggu oleh hewan sejenis!"

Neji sebenarnya sudah tiba sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, karena khawatir Hinata datang terlambat, Neji jadi menunggu Hinata tak jauh dari rak sepatu Hinata.

"Tapi kan Sai bukan he-"

"Sudahlah." Neji memotong omongan Ino. "Ayo Hinata, aku antar kau sampai kekelasmu. Ingat kau harus abaikan semua gangguan tidak berguna dikelasmu." Neji langsung menarik Hinata.

Walau bisa dikatakan sedang marah pada Neji, Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Dia tidak mungkin membantah ucapan Neji. Suka tidak suka, Hinata akan tetap mengikuti dan menuruti perintah dan aturan Neji.

"Hey tunggu, aku ikut." Ujar Ino. "Ayo, Sakura." ajak Ino.

"Aku izinkan Hinata bersama denganmu Ino, tapi tidak jika kau bersama dia!" Ujar Neji dengan lirikan yang diarahkan pada Sakura.

"Apa yang salah denganku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau mungkin tidak salah, tapi teman - temanmu adalah sumber masalah. Dan jika Hinata tetap bersamamu, dia akan terlibat masalah." Ujar Neji Sinis.

"Kau boleh menghajarku sepuasmu, tapi jangan lemparkan kekesalanmu pada orang lain yang tidak tahu masalahnya!" Omel Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana.

Neji menyeringai, "Kuanggap kau mengakui jika kau menjadikan Hinata alat balas dendammu!"

Semua yang melihat perdebatan itu terkejut mendengar ucapan Neji pada Naruto, ditambah Naruto tidak mengiyakan atau membantah ucapan Neji.

"Jika sampai aku melihatmu mengganggu Hinata lagi, kau akan terima akibatnya!" Neji lalu menarik Hinata pergi.

Setelah Hinata dan Neji pergi, murid - murid yang ada disana mulai membicarakan Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan rak sepatu secara berkelompok. Keadaan sudah sedikit sepi, Sakura dan Ino langsung menghampiri Naruto yang baru akan mengganti sepatunya.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau dan Sai babak belur, Hinata dijauhkan dari semuanya, Neji membicarakan dendam. Apa maksudnya semuanya? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ino menuntut penjelasan.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan, ini masalahku." Jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa jangan dipikirkan? Walau pun ini masalahmu, jika aku terkena dampaknya, itu artinya ini juga masalahku!" Omel Sakura.

"Kau tunggu saja, masalah ini akan kuselesaikan sendiri." Ujar Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Tung-" Sakura hendak menghentikan Naruto.

"Biarkan saja!" Ujar seseorang memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Ujar Ino dan Sai bersamaan.

"Kenapa aku harus membiarkannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Karena memang harus dia yang menyelesaikannya. Jika memang dia sudah tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, dia pasti akan meminta bantuan kita. Bersabarlah." Sasuke menepuk bahu Sakura lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

Jam pelajaran ketiga, kelas 1-C harus pindah kelas karena mata pelajaran Biologi. Disaat yang lainnya sepertinya sudah tiba didalam kelas, Naruto masih harus menaiki tangga untuk tiba dikelas. Naruto yang sedang tidak terlalu bersemangat dikejutkan dengan ketidaksengajaannya berpapasan dengan Neji ditangga. Neji yang hendak menuruni tangga pun memalingkan wajahnya ketika tahu siapa yang ada dihadapannya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan dipercepat.

"Tunggu, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ujar Naruto ketika posisi mereka hanya diberjarak 2 anak tangga saja.

"Aku tidak." Jawab Neji dingin lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

"Hanya sebentar." Naruto tetap mengajak Neji bicara walau diabaikan. "Jika kau tidak mau bicara denganku, maka dengan terpaksa Hinata ak-"

"Jangan ganggu Hinata!" Seringai Naruto muncul diwajahnya. "Jika kau ingin bicara, istirahat nanti kita bicara diatap." Potong Neji sesaat sebelum dirinya berbelok dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Dingin sekali, padahal aku berharap dia bilang terserah. Jika dia bilang itu, aku akan mengajak Hinata bicara lagi." Naruto lalu mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

Jam istirahat,

Sesuai janji, Naruto sudah menunggu Neji diatap sekolah. Naruto berdiri didekat pembatas didepan pintu dengan posisi membelakangi pintu. Sekitar 5 menit lebih menunggu, akhirnya Naruto mendengar pintu atap dibuka dan Naruto yakin jika itu adalah Neji. Karena teman - temannya sudah dilarang untuk keatap hari ini oleh Naruto.

Tak lama setelah pintu tertutup, Naruto dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya tapi berhenti setelah beberapa langkah, padahal belum sampai disebelahnya.

"Aku beritahu sekali lagi, jangan kau ganggu Hinata." Suara itu memang benar milik Neji, Naruto tidak salah kali ini.

"Aku akan tetap mengganggu Hinata." Jawab Naruto tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau!"

"Kenapa?" Potong Naruto. "Seharusnya Hinata yang mendengar ini pertama kali, tapi kau merepotkan. Aku menyukainya." Aku Naruto yang telah membalik tubuhnya menatap tajam kearah Neji.

"Cih, pembual." Ujar Neji dengan nada bicara dan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku sungguh - sungguh." Tatapan Naruto berubah.

"Aku tidak percaya." Ujar Neji dengan tetap menatap remeh Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya dan membiarkanku tetap bersama Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Neji. "Aku tidak pernah percaya padaku setitik pun?" Lanjut Neji menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. "Apa karena kejadian semasa kita SD dulu? a-"

"Cukup! Aku tidak akan pernah percaya pada rubah sepertimu!" Ujar Neji lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Setelah Neji pergi, Naruto berpindah posisi menjadi duduk bersandar pada dinding disamping pintu.

"Ternyata kau menyukai Hinata." Tegur seseorang.

"Kenapa? Kau juga menyukainya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, tapi jika memang kau sungguh - sungguh menyukainya kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Neji." Ujar orang itu.

"Tak perlu kau ingatkan, aku sudah mengerti akan hal itu!." Jawab Naruto ketus.

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti." Orang itu ikut duduk bersandar disebelah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?" Tanya Naruto yang akhirnya menoleh kearah orang tersebut.

"Aku juga ingin beristirahat menikmati hari ini." Jawab orang itu.

"Apa kau tidak sadar jika aku sedang marah padamu Sai!?" Omel Naruto.

"Marah? Kenapa kau harus marah padaku?" Tanya Sai.

"Karena kau sudah membuat Hinata menangis dan membuatku babak belur seperti ini!" Jawab Naruto.

"Hinata sendiri sudah mengatakannya padamu, jika aku tidak melakukan apapun. dan lagi yang babak belur bukan hanya kau." Jawab Sai dengan santai. " _Ugh!_ Neji, sejak dulu pukulan tidak berubah. Selalu mengenai tempat vital hingga sakitnya terus terasa hingga waktu yang cukup lama." Keluh Sai seraya memegang perutnya.

"Itulah Hyuga." Jawab Naruto lalu kembali bersandar pada dinding.

"Apa Hinata jika marah seperti Neji ya?" Sai menatap langit seraya membayangkan Hinata sedang bertengkar dengan Naruto, lalu Naruto dipukul oleh Hinata hingga terpental sangat jauh. "Astaga, bayangan buruk baru saja lewat dipikiranku." Sai menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

 _BLETAK!_

" _Ittai!_ " Sai mengusap - usap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau bayangkan tentang Hinata!?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, tapi Hinata masih duduk didekat rak sepatu dengan memainkan sebuah kerikil yang entah dia temukan dimana.

"Hai Hinata." Sapa seseorang dari belakang Hinata.

"Sa-sai." Hinata terkejut melihat Sai yang menegurnya. "ja-jangan mendekat, jika Neji-nii lihat nanti kau bisa dipukul lagi." Bukannya mendengarkan peringatan Hinata, Sai malah berjongkok disamping Hinata.

"Kau sedang menunggu Neji? Memangnya sedang apa dia?" Tanya Sai.

"Sedang rapat perwakilan kelas." Jawab Hinata.

"Memang akan ada apa?" Tanya Sai.

"A-akhir bulan ini akan ada Festival Sekolah." jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak ada pengumumannya?" Tanya Sai.

"Minggu lalu sudah diumumkan, dan Kiba-san yang terpilih untuk menjadi perwakilan kelas." Jawab Hinata.

"Iyakah? aku tidak tahu." Sai mengusap - usap dagunya.

"Wa-waktu itu kau tertidur dikelas. Saat Jiraiya Sensei memukul meja Naruto-kun dan kau ikut terkejut." Ujar Hinata.

"Ah... waktu itu. Pantas aku tidak tahu." Sai tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh iya, aku kemari bukan untuk membahas itu, aku kemari untuk memberitahumu jika aku melakukan kesalahan." Lanjut Sai dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ke-kesalahan? Kesalahan tentang apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentang Naruto." Jawab Sai. "Sebenarnya yang Naru-"

"Tolong jangan bahas tentang Naruto-kun dulu." potong Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sai.

"Setiap ingat dia, aku selalu ingat ucapan Neji-nii masalah dendam Naruto-kun pada Neji-nii." Jawab Hinata.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Hinata menggeleng. "Neji tidak cerita?" Hinata mengangguk. "Kau tidak tanya?"

"Sudah, ta-"

"Hinata!"

Seseorang dari belakang memotong ucapan Hinata dengan sebuah panggil dengan nada bentakan yang sangat keras untuk situasi sekolah yang sudah sepi. Hinata dan Sai langsung menoleh kesumber suara dengan spontan.

"Neji-nii." Hinata dan Sai langsung berdiri panik ketika melihat siapa yang memanggil Hinata.

"Mau apa kau mendekati Hinata? Apa peringatanku kemarin kurang?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku hanya melihat Hinata duduk sendirian disini, kukira dia sakit ternyata sedang menunggumu." jawab Sai setenang mungkin.

"Lalu jika kau sudah tahu dia sudah menungguku?" Tanya Neji.

"haah." Sai menghela nafas lalu menatap kearah Hinata. "Yasudahlah Hinata, kakakmu sudah datang aku pulang." Sai menatap kearah Neji. "Sikapmu sangat merugikan Hinata. Bisa - bisa dia kehilangan semua temannya jika kau bersikap seperti itu." Setelah itu Sai langsung mengganti sepatunya.

"Hinata tidak butuh teman sepertimu." Jawab Neji.

"Hei Hinata, ternyata kakakmu sangat egois. Ku sarankan, jika kau ingin bahagia utarakan isi hatimu padanya agar dia mengerti jika kau bukanlah boneka yang bisa dia atur sesuka hatinya. Jangan takut, ini hidupmu! Kau berhak mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan." Ujar Sai sebelum benar - benar pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Neji.

 **To be Continued**

 _Zona Rozzeana :_

 _Terima kasih buat yang udah review, follow dan favorit ff ini, walau ff ini ngebosenin, ga ada feel yang dirasa, dan ga jelas. *sadardirihaha_

 _Buat chapter ini semoga masih ada yang berkenan meninggalkan jejaknya barang sepatah atau duapatah kata, buat ngebangun rasa percaya diri Chaa. •_

 _Dan chapter ini mudah - mudahan masih pada jalur yang bisa diterima dan ga jadi cerita yang ngaco. •_

 _Salam_

 _Rozzeana Chaa_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter sebelumnya ::_

 _Hinata yang sedang terburu - buru saat jam istirahat tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto berpelukan dengan seorang gadis diatas tangga. Karena terkejut, tanpa berpikir dua kali Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan bersembunyi didalam perpustakaan yang sepi untuk menenangkan diri._

 _"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."_

 _Sai yang cukup khawatir berhasil menemukan Hinata didalam perpustakaan. Karena merasa bertanggung jawab, Sai mememani Hinata menangis didalam perpustakaan._

 _Saat mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, ternyata Naruto ada didepan gerbang sedang menunggu Hinata yang menghilang dikelas. Melihat Hinata bermata sembab, Naruto salah paham dengan Sai._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Bentak Naruto._

 _"Sai tidak melakukan apa pu-hiks"_

 _Belum usai salah paham yang terjadi diantara Sai dan Naruto, Neji tiba - tiba muncul dengan amarah karena melihat Hinata menangis. Tanpa aba - aba Neji langsung menghajar Sai dan Naruto._

 _Maksud hati ingin melerai, tapi Hinata malah mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkannya._

 _"Jangan dekati Hinata lagi! Dan kau Rubah, jika kau punya dendam padaku, temui aku! Jangan kau ganggu Hinata!"_

 _Belum terjawab rasa penasaran Hinata, Neji sudah mengambil langkah lain Hinata dilarang berdekatan dengan orang - orang yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Yang artinya dia juga harus menjauhi Ino sahabatnya._

 _Hinata tidaklah bisa membantah perkataan Neji, walau tidak mau Hinata tetap menuruti ucapan Neji. Merasa kasihan dengan Hinata, Sai mencoba mengobrol dengan Hinata yang sedang sendiri. Tapi belum lama mereka bicara, Neji datang dan langsung memarahi Sai. Tak mau Hinata semakin susah, Sai memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi sebelum pergi Sai mencoba menyadarkan Hinata._

 _"Hei Hinata, ternyata kakakmu sangat egois. Ku sarankan, jika kau ingin bahagia utarakan isi hatimu padanya agar dia mengerti jika kau bukanlah boneka yang bisa dia atur sesuka hatinya. Jangan takut, ini hidupmu! Kau berhak mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan." Ujar Sai._

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cinta Main - Main**

 **Pair : Naruto U & Hinata H**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran, no EYD, mainstream, alur yang berantakan, cerita pemula.**

 **By : Rozzeana**

 **Rated : T**

.

"Ohayo Hinata, Ohayo Neji." Sapa Ino.

"Ohayo Ino-chan." Balas Hinata.

"Ohayo." Balas Neji dengan nada yang berbeda dengan kemarin, mungkin bisa dikatakan lebih ramah?

Sebenarnya Neji tidak ingin melarang Hinata bersama Ino, tapi karena Ino selalu bersama Sakura yang adalah teman masa kecil Naruto, Neji jadi menjauhkan Hinata dengan Ino. Tapi karena Ino yang keras kepala, Ino tetaplah menyapa Neji dan Hinata. Neji pun akan tetap bersikap biasa jika Ino menyapanya sendirian tapi jika sedang bersama dengan Sakura, jangankan menjawab begitu tahu Neji pasti langsung menarik pergi Hinata.

"Wah...wah... pagi - pagi sudah ceria sekali." Ujar Sai yang baru tiba mencoba ikut dalam obrolan.

"Berlebihan sekali kau Sai." Ujar Ino.

"Jika datang awan mendung sudah tidak akan ceria lagi." Ujar Neji sinis. "Ayo Hinata." Ajak Neji.

" _Gomen. Jaa._ " Pamit Hinata.

"Kupikir kau berani menegur karena sudah berbaikan dengan Neji, ternyata masih belum. Kau tidak takut dipukul lagi?" Tanya Ino.

"Dia tidak akan memukulku hanya karena aku menegurnya dan Hinata." Jawab Sai. "Tapi Neji keterlaluan, sudah seminggu berlalu dan dia masih saja melarang Hinata bersama orang lain."

Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan Sai.

...

Jam Istirahat,

Kelas 1-A

Semenjak dilarang bersama Ino dan Sakura, setiap jam istirahat dihabiskan Hinata makan siang dan mengobrol dengan Neji dan teman - temannya.

"Hinata, apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Ino dan Sakura?" Tanya Lee.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Hinata.

"Sudah seminggu kau tidak makan siang dan pulang bersama mereka kan?" Tanya Lee.

"Aku yang melarangnya." Sahut Neji.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lee.

"Karena Hinata tidak butuh mereka." Jawab Neji.

"Aku baru sadar jika kau begitu egois." sahut Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Neji.

"Kau bermasalah dengan Naruto, tapi melarang Hinata mendekati semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Hinata berdekatan dengan Naruto." Ujar Neji.

"Jika seperti itu alasanmu, kenapa tidak kau minta sensei untuk memindahkan kelas Hinata? Hinata dan Naruto kan satu kelas, mereka bisa saja bicara saat sedang dikelas." Ujar Lee.

"A-aku tidak bicara dengan Naruto-kun." Bela Hinata.

"Aku tidak menuduhmu, aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kakakmu ini!" Jawab Lee.

"Lee benar, Hinata sudah bilang jika Sai dan Naruto tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi kau masih saja melarang Hinata, dengan alasan dendam. Dari awal sekolah Hinata berteman dengan Naruto, tidak terjadi apa pun. Lalu kau marah karena salah paham dan menuduh yang bukan - bukan pada semuanya." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Mungkin benar gosip saat kita SMP, Neji itu Sis-"

"Cukup!" Neji memotong ucapan Lee. "Hinata, jika sudah selesai kau boleh kembali kekelasmu. Aku tidak akan melarangmu bersama Ino dan Sakura atau yang lainnya lagi. Tapi kau masih harus jaga jarak dengan Rubah itu, mengerti?" Tutur Neji.

" _Ha'ik. Arigatou_ Neji-nii, Shikamaru-san, Lee-san. Permisi." Hinata meninggalkan kelas Neji dengan tersenyum.

...

Kelas 1-C

Jam istirahat belum usai, kelas pun masih sedikit sepi. Beberapa mengobrol dengan membentuk kelompok masing - masing, hanya Sai yang duduk dibangkunya sendirian sembari membaca sebuah buku.

 _SREK_

Hinata menarik bangku tempat duduknya, dan itu menjadi perhatian Sai.

"Hinata, tidak biasanya belum bel kau sudah kembali." Ujar Sai.

"Neji-nii tadi memperbolehkanku kembali lebih dulu." Sai menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali membaca bukunya. " _a-ano_ , Sai." Panggil Hinata.

"Hmm?" Sai menoleh kearah Hinata.

"A-aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

"Tanya apa?" Tanya Sai.

" _E-eto_..." Hinata terdiam. "i-ini tentang Ne-neji-nii dan Naruto-kun." Lanjut Hinata.

"Aku tahu." Sai menutup bukunya. "Tentang yang dikatakan Neji soal dendam itu kan?" Hinata mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, untuk masalah itu aku tidak terlalu mengerti karena aku hanya mendengar dari Naruto." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi jika kau memang benar - benar ingin tahu, tanya saja pada Shikamaru atau Sasuke." Lanjut Sai.

"Kenapa mereka?" Tanya Hinata.

"Karena mereka pasti tahu." Jawab Sai.

"Ta-tapi jika aku tanya pada Shikamaru-san, dia pasti menyuruhku bertanya pada Neji-nii." Hinata menunduk bingung.

"Kalau begitu tanya Sasuke saja." usul Sai.

"Sasuke-san pasti sedang bersama Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Tidak, Sasuke pasti sedang ada diperpustakaan jika jam segini. Sedangkan Naruto pasti sedang bermain bola dengan Kiba atau sedang melamun diatap." Ujar Sai kembali membuka bukunya.

"Apa Sasuke-san mau menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, lakukan saja dulu. Jika dia tidak mau cerita padamu, nanti aku bantu bicara dengannya agar dia mau cerita." Ujar Sai.

"Be-benarkah?" Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk. " _Arigatou_ Sai. Kalau begitu aku ke perpustakaan dulu. jaa." Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Sai didalam Kelas.

"Tidak bisa aku bayangkan jika akhirnya Hinata berpacaran dengan Naruto. Hinata terlalu banyak berpikir sedangkan Naruto hampir tidak pernah berpikir." Sai menghela nafas. "Tunggu dulu, aku belum menjelaskannya pada Hinata. Tapi biar sajalah, mereka pasti menemukan jalannya sendiri."

...

Perpustakaan.

Setibanya di perpustakaan Hinata langsung mencari Sasuke, Entah kenapa Hinata begitu yakin jika Sasuke tidak ada dtempat baca dan memeriksa setiap rak yang cukup sepi. Dan akhirnya Hinata bisa menemukan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dibalik rak tempatnya dulu menangis. Ya, memang disana paling jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah ada yang kesana.

"ah, Sasuke-san sedang tertidur. Bagaimana ini? Bangunkan atau tidak ya?" Lirih Hinata.

"Ucapanmu sudah membuatku bangun." Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Hinata.

" _Go-gomenasai_." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku juga sedang tidak tidur. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." jawab Hinata lalu berjongkok didekat Sasuke.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Te-tentang Neji-nii dan Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya sasuke.

"Neji-nii pernah bicara jika Naruto-kun mendekatiku hanya karena dendam, a-apa pernah terjadi sesuatu pa-pada mereka?" Jawab Hinata.

"Ah, kejadian itu. Kenapa tidak kau tanya pada Neji?" Tanya sasuke.

"Su-sudah, tapi tidak diberitahu." Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, tanya pada Naruto." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi aku dilarang bicara dengan Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Apa itu kemauanmu untuk tidak bicara dengan Naruto?" Hinata menggeleng. "Jika hanya kemauan Neji kenapa kau menurut sampai segitunya? Kau kan sudah bukan anak kecil yang tidak tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah." Lanjut Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau cerita padamu, jika kau ingin tahu silahkan tanya Neji atau Naruto. Jika aku yang bercerita bisa - bisa aku berurusan dengan Neji." Lanjut sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah. Maaf sudah mengganggu." Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Walau tidak pas karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan, Hinata tetap pergi meninggalkan Sasuke diperpustakaan.

 _'Sasuke-san benar, dia bisa berurusa dengan Neji-nii.'_ Hinata menghela nafas. _'Lalu kemana lagi aku harus bertanya? Shikamaru-san? Iie..iie.. Neji-nii dan Shikamaru-san bisa bertengkar.'_

Saat Hinata dalam perjalanan kembali kekelas, tanpa sengaja Hinata berpapasan dengan Ino dan Sakura yang juga ingin kembali kekelas.

"Hinata, darimana kau? Mana Neji?" tanya Ino.

"A-aku dari perpustakaan. Neji-nii ada dikelasnya." Jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Ino.

"Me-memangnya ada apa?" Hinata memegang wajahmu.

"Bukan ada sesuatu tapi seperti sedang kebingungan, ada apa?" Tanya Ino.

"A-aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun dan Neji-nii. Aku tanya pada Neji-nii tidak dijawab, pada Sai, dia bilang dia tidak terlalu mengerti. Tanya pada Sasuke-san, dia juga tidak mau menjawabnya." Jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak tanya padaku?" Tanya Sakura.

"A-aku takut, Sakura-san marah padaku." Jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa harus marah padamu?" Tanya Ino.

"Ucapan Neji-nii waktu itu." Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau pun aku marah karena hal itu, aku akan marah pada Neji bukan padamu." Jawab Sakura.

"Jadi Sakura-san tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Hinata penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja tidak Hinata." Jawab Sakura tersenyum.

" _Arigatou_ Sakura-san."

"Sudah bel." Ujar Ino. "Tentang Neji dan Naruto, aku juga penasaran bagaimana jika pulang sekolah kita kekedai ramen sekaligus kau ceritakan ada apa dengan mereka." Usul Ino.

"Tapi Hinata?" Ujar Sakura.

"Aku ikut." Jawab Hinata.

"Apa tak apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hmm" Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah pulang sekolah ya." Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk. "Sekarang ayo kembali kekelas." Ajak Ino.

Kelas 1-C

Pelajaran kini sedang berlangsung, sensei sudah mulai menerangkan pelajarannya didepan kelas.

"Pstt! Hinata." Panggil Sai sedikit berbisik. "Bagaimana? Apa Sasuke mau cerita?" tanya Sai saat Hinata sudah menoleh.

"Tidak mau, dia bilang aku harus tanya pada Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata dengan berbisik juga.

"Kalau begitu nanti aku akan bicara padanya." Ujar Sai.

"Ti-tidak perlu." Jawab Hinata dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sai.

 _BLETAK! BLETAK!_

Tanpa disadari sensei yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran sudah ada dibelakang Sai dan Hinata, alhasil sensei pun kepala Sai dan Hinata dipukul sebuah buku dari belakang. Suara pukulan yang cukup nyaring membuat perhatian kelas terarah ke Sai dan Hinata yang sedang meringis dan terkejut.

" _Ittai_!" Sai mengusap - usap kepalanya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Asik bicaranya Sai Shimura? Hinata Hyuga?" Tegur Sensei yang memukul Sai dan Hinata.

Sai menelan ludahnya. " _gomen_."

" _go-gomenasai_ Iruka sensei." Ujar Hinata.

"Jika kalian hanya ingin mengobrol, lebih baik keluar dari kelasku." Ujar Iruka.

"Ti-tidak sensei." Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, perhatikan pelajaranku!" Iruka kembali kedepan kelas.

Hampir semua murid kelas C menertawakan Hinata dan Sai, namun tidak berlangsung lama karena mereka kembali berfokus pada pelajaran setelah ditegur oleh Iruka.

...

Sesuai janji setelah pulang sekolah, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura pergi kekedai Ramen untuk menagih cerita dari Sakura.

"Ayo sakura cepat cerita." Ujar Ino tidak sabar.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang tidak sabar." Ujar Sakura.

"Tidak apa, aku juga penasara." Jawab Ino.

"Sebenarnya ini cerita memalukan, dan tidak pantas disebut dendam. Karena itu hanya cerita anak kecil."

oOo

 _Musim dingin 2011_

 _halaman sekolah yang tertutup salju dimanfaatkan oleh anak - anak SD Hokage untuk bermain lempar bola salju antar kelas._

 _"ayo sekarang waktunya kelas 5A melawan 5B!" Teriak salah seorang anak._

 _"ayo teman - teman kita bela kelas 5B. anak perempuan tunggu didalam ya, nanti kalian kedinginan." Ujar seorang anak berambut pirang._

 _"Naruto tunggu!" panggil seorang anak._

 _"ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, bocah pirang tadi._

 _"aku ingin ikut bermain." Ujar anak itu._

 _"tidak perlu kau tunggu saja didalam." Jawab Naruto._

 _"kenapa?" Tanya anak itu._

 _"karena kau merepotkan!" Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan anak itu._

 _Kelas 5B mulai memimpin permainan, tapi ketika waktu permainan sudah hampir berakhir tiba - tiba saja kelas 5A mulai menyerang kelas 5B dan membalikkan keadaan._

 _"ada apa? kenapa tiba - tiba kita jadi kalah?" Tanya Naruto._

 _"bukankah itu Neji?" pekik anak sekelas Naruto yang ikut bermain._

 _"kyaa~ ternyata Neji pintar bermain bola salju." teriak anak perempuan didalam kelas._

 _"kau bodoh menolaknya untuk ikut bermain, ternyata dia sangat pandai!" Omel salah seorang anak._

 _"urusai Sasuke!" Omel Naruto._

 _dalam waktu sekejab kelas 5A menjadi pemenang permainan._

 _Kelas 5A_

 _"kau penghianat Neji!" Omel Naruto saat Neji memasuki kelas._

 _"Kenapa? kau sendiri yang tidak mengajakku main. mereka mau mengajakku main jadi aku main dengan mereka!" Jawab Neji._

 _"Tapi kau kan kelas B bukan kelas A!" Omel Naruto._

 _"lalu?" Tanya Neji._

 _"kau sudah membuat kelas kita kalah!" Bentak Naruto. "kau lebih membela musuh!"_

 _"ini hanya permainan Naruto Uzumaki!" Neji langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto ang masih kesal didekat pintu._

oOo

Akhir tahun 2016.

Kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

Sakura masih melanjutkan ceritanya kepada Ino dan Hinata.

"Sejak saat itu Naruto selalu berulah menjahili Neji walau selalu gagal karena sudah diketahui Neji. Dan Neji selalu menanggapi Naruto dingin." Ujar Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Tapi kenapa saat itu Naruto tidak mau mengajak Neji bermain?" Tanya Ino.

"Itu karena Naruto bodoh." Jawab Sakura.

"Ma-maksudnya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tahu ini dari Sasuke, sebelum kejadian itu ternyata Naruto menganggap Neji itu adalah seorang anak perempuan karena rambutnya yang panjang." Jawab Sakura.

"APA! HAHAHA!" Ino tertawa dengan sangat keras. "Bodoh sekali Naruto."

"Begitulah."

"Ta-tapi kenapa Naruto-kun tidak masuk SMP yang sama dengan kalian?" Tanya Hinata.

"setelah lulus SD, Naruto pindah ke Amerika, baru kembali sekarang." Jawab Sakura. "Dan sebenarnya ketika kelas 6, Naruto sudah ingin mengajak Neji berbaikan sebelum dia pindah. Tapi ya karena dia bodoh, dia melakukannya dengan cara yang salah dan malah membuat Neji semakin marah." Lanjut Sakura.

"Cara yang salah?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Dari cerita Sasuke intinya Naruto mengatakan jika Neji itu _Sister complex_ , dan itu menjadi gosip di SMP karena beberapa teman SD yang mendengarnya menyebarkannya di SMP." lanjut Sakura.

"Kekanak - kanakan sekali mereka." Ujar Ino.

.

.

.

SMA Konoha.

Sai baru saja tiba dikelasnya, dan Sai langsung menghampiri Hinata yang sudah ada terlebih dahulu dikelas.

" _Ohayo_." Sapa Sai pada Hinata yang sedang duduk sendirian. "Mana Ino?"

" _O-ohayo_. Ino-chan sedang pergi ketoilet." Jawab Hinata.

"Istirahat nanti kita temui Sasuke." Ujar Sai.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja untuk minta dia ceritakan tentang Naruto dan Neji." Jawab Sai.

"Aku sudah tahu." Ujar Hinata. "Sakura-san yang menceritakannya. Ternyata hanya masalah anak - anak." Lanjut Hinata.

"Lalu jika kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Astaga! Sejak kapan kau berdiri dibelakang kami?" Tanya Sai yang terkejut.

"Sejak sibodoh itu pergi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Si-si bodoh?" Tanya Hinata.

"Cemburu?" Tanya Sai.

"Tidak perlu diperjelas." Sasuke melipat tangannya. "Kau akan melakukan apa Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin membantu mereka berbaikan?" Jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa jawabanmu itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan." Ujar Sai.

"Habis aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, itu hanya masalah anak - anak yang hanya mereka yang bisa menyelesaikannya." Jawab Hinata.

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, akan ku dukung. Dan jika butuh bantuan kau bisa menghubungiku." Potong Sasuke. "Ini nomor hpku." Sasuke meraih pulpen Hinata dan menuliskan nomor hpnya ditelapak tangan Hinata.

"Hei, bukankah sibodoh itu masih mengintip didepan pintu?" Tegur Sai saat dia melihat Naruto yang mengintip dari pintu.

"Biar saja." Sasuke meletakkan pulpennya lagi. "Kau sudah diizinkan Neji untuk bersama orang lain kecuali Naruto kan?" Hinata mengangguk. "Akan kumanfaatkan dan memberi pelajaran pada sibodoh itu." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Caranya?" Tanya Sai.

"Membuat permainannya Game Over." Jawab Sasuke dengan seringai.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Aku ikut kalau begitu." Ujar Sai tersenyum.

"Tapi kau juga harus membantu kami untuk memberi pelajaran pada sibodoh itu." Sasuke menatap Hinata yang masih bingung.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu, siapa sibodoh itu." Ujar Hinata.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, yang perlu kau lakukan cukup jangan terkejut jika aku dan Sai bersikap sedikit berlebihan padamu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Se-sedikit berlebihan?" Hinata menatap tidak mengerti pada Sasuke dan Sai.

"Pokoknya jangan terkejut saja. Mengerti?" Ujar Sasuke.

"Se-sebenarnya tidak, ta-tapi baiklah." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah pembicaraan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu Hinata mengerti, dimulailah permainan Sai dan Sasuke yang akan bersikap 'berlebih' pada Hinata.

...

Lapangan Olahraga.

Pelajaran olahraga kali ini, kelas C akan mengambil nilai dalam olahraga lompat jauh. Murid pria telah selesai pengambilan nilai, beberapa dari mereka memutuskan untuk bermain bola, tapi ada beberapa dari mereka yang memutuskan untuk melihat pengambilan nilai para murid wanita.

"Hinata bersemangatlah!" Teriak Sai.

Walau sebenarnya Hinata kaget, tapi mengingat ucapan mereka Hinata akhirnya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya.

...

Kelas 1-C,

Waktu istirahat, Naruto dan kawan - kawannya belum meninggalkan kelas karena masih menunggu Sasuke yang izin keluar beberapa menit sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi. Dan seperti sebelumnya Sakura mendatangi kelas C untuk makan siang bersama Ino dan Hinata.

"Hinata!" Panggil Sasuke. "Ini, tadi aku membeli jus jadi sekalian untukmu." Sasuke menyerahkan sekolak jus pada Hinata.

" _a-arigatou_." Hinata menerima jus tersebut.

Tak perlu yang lainnya, Hinata sendiri pun sesaat bingung dengan sikap Sasuke, tapi ucapan Sasuke tempo hari mengingatkan Hinata untuk jangan terkejut dan menolak sikap Sasuke.

...

Kebun sekolah,

"Hinata!" Sapa Sai yang sedang melintas didekat Hinata.

Hinata yang sedang menyiram bunga menoleh kearah Sai yang sedang bersama teman - temannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hanya ingin menyapamu." Sai tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyuman Hinata. "Ah, Ponimu berantakan." Sai menyentuh poni Hinata.

" _a-arigatou_." ujar Hinata malu - malu.

"Aku pergi duluan ya. _jaa_." Pamit Sai.

Naruto yang juga ada disana harus ekstra menahan emosinya yang sudah siap meledak kapan pun.

...

Kelas 1-C,

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini, petugas piket tolong bawakan buku ini ke mejaku." Ujar Iruka lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Hinata yang menjadi petugas piket dengan segera mengambil tumpukan buku didepan kelas.

"Hinata." Sapa Sasuke. "Biar aku bawakan." Tawar Sasuke.

Hinata yang tadinya ingin menolak teringat dengan ucapan Sasuke, "Separuhnya saja, kita bersama keruang guru."

Seperginya Hinata dan Sasuke, kelas mendadak ramai membicarakan tingkah mereka berdua.

"Hinata sudah pandai berakting." Puji Sai dengan suara berbisik. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana Naruto?" Sai menatap Naruto yang sangat terlihat sedang menahan emosinya.

...

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, semua murid berlomba - lomba untuk segera meninggalkan kelas.

"Hinata, mau keperpustakaan hari ini?" Tanya Sai.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi sensei tadi." Jawab Sai.

"Baiklah." Setelah mendengar persetujuan Hinata, Sai langsung mengandeng tangan Hinata pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Melihat kejadian itu, sekali lagi kelas menjadi ramai membicarakan Hinata dan Sai, tapi pembicaraan mereka mulai menjadi sebuah omongan tidak sedap.

"Tadi Sasuke sekarang Sai. Ternyata diam - diam Hinata itu tidak tahu malu!" Ujar salah seorang gadis dikelasnya.

"Kupikir dia gadis yang manis, ternyata tidak lebih dari gadis murahan!" Ujar pria dikelas.

"Hey jaga ucapan kalian!" Omel Ino yang tidak terima sahabatnya dijelek - jelekkan.

"Kenapa? Jangan - jangan kau juga sama seperti Hinata, kau kan temannya!" Tuduh gadis lainnya.

 _BRAK!_

Naruto baru membuka mulutnya ingin bicara, tapi Sasuke seudah terlebih dahulu memukul meja untuk menghentikan kegaduhan didalam kelas. Sehingga perhatian kelas terarah ke Sasuke.

"Kalian salah, yang mendekati bukanlah Hinata tapi aku dan Sai! Kami mendekati Hinata karena kami menyukainya, dan kami memutuskan untuk bersaing menjadi yang paling dekat dengan Hinata. Jika ucapan kalian terdengar oleh Hinata, dia pasti akan menjauhiku dan Sai. Kalian cukup menjadi juri untuk memutuskan siapa yang paling dekat dengan Hinata." Jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau dan Sai mempermainkan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menahan marah.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku sudah bilang jika aku dan Sai menyukai Hinata." Jawab Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata suka. "Walau dilarang mendekati Hinata oleh Neji, aku dan Sai akan tetap mendekati Hinata karena kami menyukai Hinata!" Lanjut Sasuke. "Jadi aku tidak mau jika ada satu dari kalian yang membicarakan hal - hal buruk tentang Hinata!" Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

...

Perpustakaan,

Sai dan Hinata baru saja akan mulai belajar, tiba - tiba bangku disebelah Sai ditarik oleh seseorang yang langsung duduk dibangku itu.

"Sepertinya permainan akan lebih cepat menuju puncaknya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Lalu kenapa kau menyusul kami?" Tanya Sai. "Aku benar - benar ingin belajar."

" _Urusai_. Aku tahu kau memang ingin belajar dengan Hinata. Tapi saat kalian pergi bersama, omongan murid dikelas mulai tidak enak didengar." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak enak?" Tanya Hinata.

"ya, karena sebelumnya kita pergi keruang guru bersama, dan tadi kau dan Sai pergi bergandengan tangan kau mulai diejek oleh semuanya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Astaga. Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Sai menatap iba kearah Hinata yang sedang tertunduk.

"Aku sudah menanganinya." Jawab Sai.

"Caranya?" Tanya Sai.

"Kukatakan jika kau dan aku menyukai Hinata, dan kita sedang bersaing untuk mendekati Hinata." Jawab Sasuke.

"Di-didepan semua teman - teman satu kelas?" Sasuke mengangguk. "A-apa tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kurasa itu benar, ini yang terbaik." Ujar Sai. "Jika tidak seperti itu, permainan ini akan berakhir sampai dis-"

"Permainan apa yang kalian maksud?"

 _ **To be continued**_

.

.

.

 _Zona Rozzeana ::_

 _Chapter 4 rilis! Semoga alasan 'dendam' Naruto dan Neji bisa diterima semuanya. Aku milih alasan itu emang udah dari awal ini ff dibikin pengennya alasannya itu nyiptain kesan yang bener - bener konyol dan bisa dibilang ga penting._

 _Sekali lagi aku ingetin,_ _Beberapa adegan di ff ini_ _ **terinspirasi**_ _sama beberapa_ _adegan yang ada dimanga dan anime_ _yang pernah aku baca dan tonton. Jadi kalau ada yang merasa familiar sama adegannya mungkin kita pernah baca manga dan nonton anime yang sama. ^•^_

 _Disetiap update, ga bosan aku ucapin Terima Kasih buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorit ff ini. Maaf kalau ff nya monoton dan ga seru atau mainstream. Semoga ff nya masih pada jalurnya ya ^•^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam_

 _..._

 _Rozzeana Chaa_


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cinta Main - Main**

 **Pair : Naruto U Hinata H**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran, no EYD, mainstream, alur yang berantakan, cerita pemula.**

 **By : Rozzeana**

 **Rated : T**

.

.

.

"Permainan apa yang kalian maksud?"

Hinata, Sasuke dan Sai yang tidak menyadari jika ada orang lain yang mendengar sangat terkejut saat ada yang bertanya.

"Ino- _chan_! Sakura- _san_!" Melihat jika yang menghampirinya adalah Ino dan Sakura ada sedikit perasaan lega dihati Hinata.

"Jelaskan pada kami!" Paksa Sakura.

" _E_ - _eto_.." Hinata tergagap, bukan hanya karena bingung menjelaskannya tapi juga tergagap karena tatapan memaksa dari Ino dan Sakura.

"Semua yang kukatakan dikelas tadi hanyalah karanganku." Ujar Sasuke setelah menghela nafas terlebih dahulu.

"Karangan?" Tanya Ino yang kini perhatiannya teralihkan kearah Sasuke.

"Agar Hinata tidak diperolok oleh orang - orang." Jawab Sai.

"Jadi 'suka' yang kau bicarakan itu hanya bohong?!" Tanya Ino mulai emosi merasa temannya dipermainkan.

"Kami memang menyukai Hinata." Semuanya terkejut tidak terkecuali Hinata dan Sai. "Tapi sebagai teman." Lanjut Sasuke.

" _Yokatta_." Lirih Hinata sadar tak sadar.

"Lalu apa tujuan kalian? permainan apa yang kalian maksud?" Tanya Sakura yang masih tak mengerti.

"Kami hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada si bodoh itu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kami menyebut ini sebuah permainan. Sikap kami seharian ini pada Hinata." Tambah Sai.

"Aku paham, jadi semuanya hanya untuk memanasi si kuning itu?" Tanya Ino.

"Begitulah." Jawab Sai tanpa melupakan senyumnya

"Jika ini permainan, bolehkah aku ikut?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman yang terlihat mengandung maksud tertentu.

"Aku juga." Ujar Ino.

"Baiklah, ini akan semakin menyenangkan." Jawab Sai diikuti seringai dari Sasuke.

oOo

Setelah pembicaraan kemarin, hari ini Sakura dan Ino resmi terlibat dengan permainan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke dan Sai.

Gerbang SMA Konoha,

Naruto dan Sakura sedang berdiri dipintu gerbang menunggu Sasuke yang sedang mengantri untuk pemeriksaan kedisplinan mingguan. Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Naruto berdiri terlihat Neji, Ino, Hinata dan Shikamaru yang baru saja selesai diperiksa.

"Hinata! Ino!" panggil Sakura lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan menghampiri mereka.

" _Ohayo_ Sakura- _san_." Sapa Hinata.

"Kalian duluan saja, kami ingin mengobrol sedikit." Ujar Ino pada Neji dan Shikamaru.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Ino, Neji dan Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan mereka. Setelah Neji dan Shikamaru pergi, Naruto sedikit mendekati Ino dkk.

"Hei kelas kalian menjadi gosip lho." Ujar Sakura.

"Go-gosip?" Tanya Hinata.

"Pastinya, Sai dan Sasuke adalah prince sekolah kita." Ujar Ino.

"Tapi jika disuruh memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih? Sasuke atau Sai?" Tanya Sakura.

"A-aku bingung. Mereka sama baiknya."

Sadar atau tidak jawaban Hinata yang sedikit tergagap ditambah pipinya yang sedikit tersipu membuat Naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari Hinata, Ino dan Sakura, mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ada sedikit penyesalan dihati Naruto karena telah mendekati mereka sehingga dia mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

" _Ohayo_ Hinata." Sapa Sai seraya tersenyum.

" _O-ohayo_ Sai." balas Hinata.

"Sepertinya disini ada kami juga, kenapa hanya Hinata?" Usil Ino.

" _Ohayo_ Ino. _Ohayo_ Sakura." Sapa Sai.

"haha... _Ohayo_." Balas Sakura.

" _Ohayo_ Hinata." Sapa Sasuke yang telah berdiri disebelah Naruto.

"Kau juga hanya menyapa Hinata?" Tegur Ino.

" _Ohayo_ Ino." Sapa Sasuke kembali dengan nada datarnya.

"Sudahlah Ino, percuma dimata mereka hanya ada Hinata." Ledek Sakura.

"Aku duluan!" Ujar Naruto penuh dengan kekesalan lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"A-ada apa dengan Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Haha..." Sakura dan Ino tertawa melihat kepergian Naruto.

"Mungkin dia kesal karena tidak disapa olehmu Hinata." Jawab Sai.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo kekelas." Ajak Sakura.

Setelah itu bukan hanya Sai dan Sasuke, Ino dan Sakura juga sering memanas - manasi Naruto, ditambah murid lainnya yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai rencana itu malah menganggapnya serius dan mulai menjadikannya bahan obrolan dimana pun.

"Astaga! Kenapa semua penghuni sekolah ini membicarakan mereka!" Teriak Naruto diatap sekolah yang sepi.

Naruto yang kesal karena dimana pun dia pergi selalu ada saja yang membicarakan Sasuke, Sai dan Hinata, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada dinding diatap sekolah dengan menendangnya.

" _Kuso_! brengsek!" Umpat Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menendang dinding tak berdosa itu?" Tanya Kiba yang baru datang bersama Sasuke dan Sai.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Naruto dengan tidak mengurangi kadar kekesalannya.

"Tentu saja mencarimu." Jawab Kiba.

"Untuk apa mencariku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kekesalan yang masih terdengar.

"Karena kau menghilang tiba - tiba, kuning!" Jawab Kiba yang mulai kesal karena pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku sedang kesal jangan ganggu aku. Pergilah!" Usir Naruto.

"Jangan katakan jika kau kesal karena Sai dan Sasuke sedang mendekati Hinata." Tuduh Kiba.

"Tidak perlu dipertanyakan, itu memang alasannya." Sahut Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan.

" _Urusai Teme_!" Bentak Naruto.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Tanya Sai dengan senyum polosnya. "Tidak ada yang salahkan jika kami mendekati Hinata. Kau kan hanya menjadikan Hinata perantara untuk bermain dengan Neji." Tambah Sai.

"Sai benar. Lagipula kau bilang kau sudah memiliki gadis yang kau sukai." Ujar Kiba. "Astaga. Jangan kau katakan jika gadis itu ad-"

"Ya, gadis itu Hinata. Aku menyukai Hinata! Ada masalah?!" Aku Naruto memotongan omongan Kiba.

"Kau sudah terlambat." Kiba dan Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke. "Aku sudah mengatakannya lebih dulu! Hinata akan menjadi milikku." Ujar Sasuke penuh keyakinan dengan tatapan menantang Naruto.

"Tidak, Hinata hanya akan menjadi milikku!" Sai tidak mau kalah.

"Jangan menyatakan kepemilikkan selama Hinata belum membalas perasaan kalian!" Naruto menjawab tantangan Sasuke.

"Tidak akan lama lagi, salah satu dari kami akan menjadikan Hinata pacar." Jawab Sasuke.

"He-hei, sudahlah. Jangan karena seorang wanita kita jadi bertengkar." Kiba yang merasa aura disekitarnya mulai memanas mencoba menenangkan teman - temannya.

"Tidak, ada aku. Aku yang akan mendapatkan Hinata!" Ujar Naruto penuh amarah dan tanpa sadar mengabaikan ucapan Kiba.

 ** _BRAK!_**

Sai berlari meninggalkan atap tanpa ada kata permisi terlebih dahulu. Jika kita ada disana mungkin tidak sadar seperti Naruto dan Kiba, tapi suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras seolah disengaja oleh Sai. Kepergian Sai yang diiringi kegaduhan yang dibuat Sai mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan Kiba, Sasuke pun termasuk walau hanya sesaat.

"Persaingan kita dimulai! Tapi jangan lupa kau harus melewati Neji!" Sasuke tersenyum remeh lalu pergi menyusul Sai.

" _Kuso_! Baiklah, pertama - tama Neji terlebih dahulu." Naruto juga ikut meninggalkan atap.

"Aku diabaikan." Ujar Kiba yang kini tinggal seorang diri diatap.

*

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, semua murid berlomba - lomba untuk pergi dari sekolah menuju rumah masing - masing, tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang malah bersandar disamping rak sepatu sekolah seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Neji!" Panggil Naruto saat Neji melewatinya bersama Shikamaru dan Lee.

"Hinata sudah pulang bersama Ino dan Sakura." jawab Neji tanpa menoleh.

"Aku tidak mencari Hinata. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ujar Naruto sedikit memelas.

"Apa kau akan menyatakan perasaaanmu pada Neji?" Tuduh Lee.

"Pfftt!" Shikamaru berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Tidak lucu ya?" Lee menggaruk kepalanya dengan tawa renyahnya karena candaannya tak ada yang menanggapi.

"Aku sedang buru - buru, ayo Lee." Ajak Shikamaru setelah rasa ingin tertawanya dudah bisa dikendalikan.

"Aku tidak bilang mau bicara dengannya." Ujar Neji ketus.

"Sudahlah, selesaikan masalahmu dengannya secepatnya." Shikamaru melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya lalu pergi diikuti Lee yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kumohon." Naruto membungkukkan badannya dibelakang Neji.

Neji sedikit salah tingkah dengan sikap Naruto, "Baiklah."

Akhirnya Naruto dan Neji memutuskan untuk bicara sembari berjalan pulang yang kebetulan jalan yang mereka lalui searah. Sudah cukup jauh Neji dan Naruto meninggalkan sekolah tapi Naruto belum juga memulai percakapan. Sampai Naruto berhenti saat ada 2 mesin minuman, tanpa bicara Neji hanya berdiri bersandar disalah satu mesin minuman.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Neji setelah menerima minuman yang dibeli Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas ucapanku sebelum kepindahanku dulu." Naruto meminum minumannya. "Aku tidak tahu jika itu akan menjadi sebuah gosip. Padahal niatku bukan itu, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu sebelum kepindahanku. _Gomen_ , sudah membuatmu susah." Jelas Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua yang dibicarakan orang lain." Ujar Neji dingin.

"Haha... Walau begitu aku tetap harus meminta maaf padamu." Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya. "Saat perang salju waktu itu, kau hebat. Bahkan lebih hebat dari aku. Aku yang masih anak - anak tidak berani mengakuinya karena malu. Hehe..." Lanjut Naruto. "Ah, satu lagi. _Gomen_ , selama di SD aku menganggapmu anak perempuan."

"Aku sudah tahu." Ujar Neji sembari kembali berjalan.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto yang mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Neji.

"Apanya?" Tanya Neji balik.

"Apa kau memaafkanku dan mengizinkanku mendekati Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mendekati Hinata?"

"Ya, aku ingin mendekati Hinata." Jawab Naruto.

"Jangan menambah masalah dihidupnya. Teman - temanmu sudah sangat membuatnya repot, jika ditambah denganmu bukan tidak mungkin Hinata akan kembali diganggu oleh para penggemarmu." Ujar Neji.

"Jika kau memberikanku izin, aku tidak akan membiarkannya mendapat gangguan dari siapapun. Aku akan melindunginya." Bela Naruto bersikeras mendapatkan izin dari Neji.

"Kenapa kau mau mendekati Hinata?" Tanya Neji.

"A-aku..." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku menyukai Hinata, dan aku tidak akan kalah dari Sai ataupun Sasuke."

"Menyukainya?" Tanya Neji yang ikut berhenti tapi tak menoleh kearah Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Mungkin dipikiranmu aku hanya akan membuatnya susah, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya susah apalagi hingga membuatnya menangis." Ujar Naruto.

"Jika kau membuatnya susah hingga membuatnya menangis?" Tantang Neji menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kau boleh memukulku sepuasmu aku tidak akan membalas." Jawab Naruto dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan keseriusannya.

"Cih! Ku akui keseriusan untuk kali ini, tapi jika kau membuatnya susah aku akan menghajarmu." Ujar Neji.

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku." Ujar Naruto penuh semangat.

"Aku mengizinkanmu mendekati Hinata, tapi bukan berarti aku sudah melupakan masalah kita." Ujar Neji.

"Tak apa, kau pasti lama - lama akan memaafkanku, yang penting sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan izin darimu untuk mendekati Hinata." Ujar Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Naruto yang mendominasi obrolan, hingga mereka sampai dipertigaan jalan yang memisahkan jalan menuju rumah mereka.

"Sampai disini, besok aku akan langsung menyatakan perasaanku pada Hinata." Aku Naruto.

"Terserah! Jika ditolak kau tidak boleh memaksa Hinata dan jangan buat keributan dengan teman - temanmu." Neji memperingatkan.

"Baiklah. _Jaa_."

oOo

Pagi hari yang seperti biasanya, Naruto pergi kesekolah bersama dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi pagi ini Naruto sedikit berbeda, biasanya dia sedikit bertingkah selama diperjalan, kali ini Naruto lebih banyak diam cenderung melamun selama perjalanan kesekolah. Bukannya Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menyadarinya tapi mereka kira itu karena tantangan Sasuke dan Sai kemarin pada Naruto.

SMA Konoha,

Begitu memasuki gerbang sekolah, sikap Naruto sedikit agak gelisah dan itu bertambah saat tiba di rak sepatu.

' _Astaga! padahal kemarin bahkan hingga tadi pagi aku sangat percaya diri untuk mendekati Hinata dan menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi kenapa kini kakiku malah gemetaran dan mulutku seperti membeku._ ' Umpat Naruto dalam hati saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyapa Hinata dan Ino yang sedang mengganti sepatunya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ti-tidak ada apa - apa." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau yakin?" Sakura melihat wajah Naruto yang mulai basah karena keringat. "Kau demam? Keringatmu banyak sekali." Ujar Sakura.

" _Ohayo_ Sakura!" Sapa Ino seraya menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto bersama Hinata, sedangkan Sasuke sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

" _Ohayo_ Sakura- _san_. _O-ohayo_ Naruto- _kun_." Sapa Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino karena Sakura terlihat khawatir.

"Naruto bersikap aneh, kupikir dia demam karena keringatnya banyak sekali." Jawab Sakura.

Mendengar jawab Sakura, Ino dan Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto yang semakin gugup dan perasaan gugup itu semakin memperbanyak tingkat produksi keringat di wajahnya.

"Kau benar Sakura. Lebih baik kau beristirahat Naruto." Ujar Ino ikut khawatir.

"Wa-wajah Naruto- _kun_ sampai basah oleh keringat." Hinata membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan miliknya lalu menyeka keringat di wajah Naruto.

Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Hinata, Naruto menjadi semakin bertambah gugup. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura yang melihat wajah Naruto mulai berubah menjadi merah malah tersenyum jail.

"Wajahmu merah sekali Naruto." Sakura meraih wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau pasti demam." Tambah Ino seraya menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya dikening Naruto. "Lebih baik kau pergi ke UKS."

"Hinata, bagaimana jika kau antar Naruto ke UKS, jaga - jaga saja takut - takut dia pingsan saat dijalan." Lanjut Sakura dengan seringai jailnya.

"Ma-mau kuantar Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata yang benar - benar khawatir.

"Ti-tidak perlu." Jawab Naruto semakin gugup.

"Wah, keringatmu semakin banyak Naruto." Ujar Ino jail menarik tangan Hinata agar kembali menyeka keringat diwajah Naruto.

"A-aku antar ke UKS ya." Tawar Hinata.

"Ti-tidak usah." Jawab Naruto. "Bi-biar aku sendiri." Naruto menahan tangan Hinata saat Hinata hendak kembali menyeka wajahnya lagi, dan Hinata pun menyerahkan sapu tangannya pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah Hinata, cepat antar Naruto." Desak Sakura sedikit menyenggol bahu Naruto.

"Iya, nanti demamnya semakin parah." Tambah Ino dengan wajah yang jelas sedang menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak demam!" Omel Naruto yang sudah tak tahan dikerjai 2 gadis itu.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah dan keringatmu sangat banyak?" Tanya Sakura walau tidak terlihat menahan tawa, Sakura selalu tersenyum setiap setelah bicara

"I-itu, itu karena..." Naruto tergugup didesak oleh Sakura dan Ino. "Itu karena aku ingin ketoilet!!" Secepat kilat Naruto berlari menuju toilet.

"Bhuahahahaha..." Tawa Ino dan Sakura pecah seketika saat melihat Naruto berlari kocar - kacir.

"Dia mudah sekali digoda." Ino menghapus air dimatanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa..

"Haha, kau benar." Sakura mengiyakan ucapan Ino.

"Sudahlah jangan tertawa terus, ayo kekelas." Ajak Hinata.

*

Toilet pria,

Naruto hanya berdiri memandang pantulan wajahnya dicermin yang ada didalam toilet.

"Mereka benar wajahku memerah dan basah oleh keringat. " Naruto menyeka wajahnya menggunakan sapu tangan Hinata yang masih dipegangnya. "Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, aku harus mendapatkan Hinata." Ujar Naruto semangat. "Ah, aku yakin Ino dan Sakura pasti sudah menyadarinya dan akan meledekku." Naruto tertunduk mengingat dua wanita itu. "Terkadang aku benci Hinata bersama mereka."

Kelas 1-C,

Dimana pun, jam kosong dikelas pasti selalu menimbulkan keributan. Seperti kelas 1-C yang kebetulan mendapatkan jam kosong tepat setelah bel masuk. Walau semua murid ada didalam kelas tapi banyak yang meninggalkan bangkunya dan berkumpul membentuk beberapa kelompok yang menghasilkan kebisingan yang cukup untuk mengalahkan sebuah toko yang sedang mengadakan diskon besar - besaran.

"Hinata, istirahat kau akan makan siang dimana?" Tanya Sai.

"Mu-mungkin ditaman belakang bersama Ino dan Sakura." Jawab Hinata.

"Aku ikut yaa." Ujar Sai.

"Si-silahkan." Jawab Hinata.

"Hey Naruto, kami akan ikut makan siang bersama Ino dan Hinata, kau ikut?" Tawar Kiba.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab ajakan Kiba, seorang teman sekelas Naruto yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu berteriak memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto, ada seseorang mencarimu!" panggil seseorang.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Shion!" Jawab orang itu.

Setelah mendengar nama itu, Naruto langsung menghampiri gadis bernama Shion didepan kelas. Hinata yang penasaran pun menoleh kearah pintu dan terlihat seorang gadis bersurai panjang berwarna pirang pucat.

' _itu kan gadis waktu itu_.' Hinata yang teringat kejadian ditangga waktu itu langsung tertunduk sedih.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku kembali ketempatku ya." Pamit Hinata dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sai.

Tak lama kemudian karena memang masih jam pelajaran, gadis bernama Shion itu pergi dan Naruto kembali kebangkunya.

"Ah Kiba, aku tidak bisa ikut makan siang dengan kalian." Ujar Naruto yang baru teringat dengan pertanyaan Kiba.

"Gadis itu kekasihmu?" Tanya Ino _to the point_.

"Bukan, dia anak kerabat kerja ayahku." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kau cocok dengannya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Itu kan menurutmu. Tapi ku akui dia memang cantik, sangat cantik." Ujar Naruto.

Barisan belakang kelas yang sedikit sepi karena kebanyakan mereka berkumpul dan membentuk kelompok dibarisan depan mempermudah Hinata untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

' _Naruto-kun memujinya, mungkin gadis itu memang gadis yang disukai Naruto-kun, atau mungkin mereka sebenarnya sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih_.'

Mendengar Naruto memuji Shion membuat Hinata larut dalam pikirannya hingga mengabaikan sekitarnya. Bahkan Hinata sampai tidak sadar jika bel pergantian pelajaran telah berbunyi dan membuat semua murid kembali ketempatnya masing - masing.

"-ta.. Hinata!" Sai memanggil Hinata dengan sedikit mengguncangkan bahu Hinata.

"A-ada apa Sai?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau yang kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau melamun." Tanya Sai.

"A-aku tidak apa - apa." Jawab Hinata.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sai.

 ** _SREK!_**

Pintu kelas yang dibuka menjadi pusat perhatian para murid yang berada didalam kelas.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ujar Kakashi.

"Kau memang selalu terlambat _sensei_ " Ejek salah satu murid.

"Hinata!" Panggil Sai lagi. "Kau melamun lagi."

"Ti-tidak. Su-sudahlah _sensei_ sudah datang, kita mulai belajar saja." Ujar Hinata berusaha tersenyum untuj meyakinkan Sai.

"Hey Hinata." Hinata menoleh. "Jika ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku, jika kau ingin menangis lagi, aku bersedia menemanimu seperti waktu itu." Ujar Sai seraya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Hinata dan Hinata hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Sai yang benar - benar khawatir tidak menyadari jika sikapnya diartikan lain oleh orang - orang yang melihatnya. Tapi untungnya Hinata tidak menganggap jika sikap Sai hanya bagian dari sebuah permainan.

' _Cih! aku tidak boleh ragu - ragu, Sai semakin jauh ada didepanku. Aku harus berjuang!_ '

Naruto yang melihat adegan itu meremas pen yang ada ditangannya.

*

Bel istirahat berbunyi, murid kelas C langsung merapikan barang - barangnya dan bergegas pergi kekantin atau tempat - tempat lainnya untuk makan siang.

" _Gomen_ aku harus mengantarkan kamus ini kekelas Neji- _nii_ , nanti aku menyusul." Ujar Hinata yang masih berdiri didepan kelasnya bersama Ino dan Sakura.

"Kami tunggu ditaman ya." Ujar Ino sebelum pergi bersama Sakura.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas.

"a-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini sapu tanganmu, tadi sudah aku cuci dulu." Ujar Naruto menyerahkan sapu tangan Hinata. " _arigatou_." ucap Naruto saat sapu tangan sudah diterima Hinata. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Naruto- _kun_." Panggil seseorang dari belakang Hinata. "Ah, kau sedang bicara dengan orang lain ya?"

"Shion, kami se-"

"Tidak, Na-naruto- _kun_ hanya mengembalikan sapu tanganku, kami sudah tidak ada urusan lagi. Aku baru saja ingin pergi." Potong Hinata. "Ka-kalau begitu, aku tinggal. _Jaa_." Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Shion.

"Tung-"

"Aah, jadi dia gadis yang kau sukai itu. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menganggapmu." Ujar Shion. "Kau menolakku hanya karena kau menyukai gadis yang bahkan dengan mudahnya mengabaikanmu. Kau sudah ditolak Naruto. Jika kau mau bersamaku, aku masih akan memberimu kesempatan."

" _Urusai_!" Omel Naruto. "Lebih baik aku dibenci oleh Hinata daripada harus bersama denganmu!" Lanjut Naruto.

*

Taman Belakang Sekolah.

Naruto terlihat berjalan dengan terburu - buru dan sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya.

"Cih! Mereka bilang akan makan siang ditaman belakang tapi tidak ada." Umpat Naruto.

"Naruto!" Panggil Kiba. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kiba saat Naruto sudah ada didepannya.

"Aku ada perlu dengan Hinata, dimana dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Disana." Tunjuk Kiba.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Naruto langsung pergi menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan Kiba. Setiba Naruto disana, Naruto langsung dihidangkan pemandangan dimana Sasuke sedang memeluk Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung berlari kearah mereka.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" Naruto menarik Hinata. "Dia milikku!"

Hinata yang terkejut oleh ucapan Naruto hanya bisa menunduk malu, sedangkan Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, dia berjalan kearah semak - semak yang hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri lalu mengambil sebuah bola.

"Ooy! Siapa yang menendang bola ini? Hampir mengenai orang!" Tegur Sasuke pada kerumunan murid pria yang sedang bermain bola.

" _Gomen_." teriak salah seorang murid.

Sasuke lalu melemparkan bola tersebut kepada murid yang meminta maaf. Setelah orang itu pergi, perhatian Sasuke teralihkan kearah Naruto yang masih memegang tangan Hinata.

"Cih! Jika ingin menyatakan milik, katakan lebih dulu perasaanmu!" Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

Naruto yang mulai sadar akan keadaan mulai panik dan melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata dengan wajah memerah malu.

' _kuso! ini memalukan_ ' umpat Naruto dalam hatinya. 'tapi ini saat yang tepat.'

"Hinata!" Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya melihat kearah Naruto. "Aku ingin bicara." Naruto balik menatap Hinata.

"Bo-boleh aku bertanya dahulu?" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan perkataan Hinata. "Ta-tadi Naruto- _kun_ mengatakan jika aku milikmu, a-apa maksudnya." Tanya Hinata.

"Se-sebenarnya itu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Naruto menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri. "Aku menyukaimu." Hinata menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Aku menyukaimu Hinata." Ulang Naruto.

"Ta-tapi bu-bukankah Na-Naruto- _kun_ sudah memiliki gadis yang kau sukai?" Tanya Hinata lirih.

"Ya, gadis itu kau Hinata."

Mendengar itu wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah sepenuhnya. Jantungnya pun semakin keras berdetak.

Naruto terdiam menunggu respon Hinata, tapi Hinata yang sibuk menenangkan jantungnya dan menormalkan warna wajahnya hanya terdiam.

"La-lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto karena Hinata tak kunjung bersuara.

"Ba-bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

Naruto kembali meraih tangan Hinata lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat, Hinata yang diperlakukan demikian semakin tak bisa mengontrol debaran jantung.

"Maukah kau men-"

"NARUTO!!"

Seseorang dari kejauhan berjalan menuju kearah Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ujar orang itu. "Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya orang itu saat sadar jika Naruto tidaklah sendirian.

"ah, A-aku ti-tidak sedang apa - apa. A-aku akan ke-kembali kekelas. Pe-permisi." Dengan sedikit berlari Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tung- Hinata!" panggil Naruto.

"Kenapa dia lari?" Tanya orang itu. "Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan dengannya?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Kau yang mau apa?!" Omel Naruto.

"Hey! Jangan seperti itu, walau aku ini pamanmu tapi disini aku adalah gurumu." Ujar orang itu.

"Lalu kau mau apa Jiraiya _SEN_ - _SEI_!" Ujar Naruto penuh penekanan pada ucapan ' _sensei_ '.

"Pulang sekolah nanti temani aku belanja ya, lalu bla...bla...bla..."

"Astaga! Tadi itu penting sekali. Argh!" Naruto berjongkok dengan meremas surai kuningnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jiraiya.

" _Urusai_!"

 ** _To be Continued_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Zona Rozzeana :_

 _Finally Chapter 5 update \\()/ Maaf ya baru update, banyak hal yang bikin kemarin berhenti buka fanfiction. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca soalnya kelamaan dianggurin haha..._

 _Oh iya, Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin buat semua yang baca atau ga baca ff ini, buat semua author, semua Reader sampe para Sider. •_

 _Takut ada yang lupa, diingetin lagi yaa ... Beberapa adegan di ff ini terinspirasi sama adegan yang ada dimanga dan anime yang pernah aku baca dan tonton. Jadi kalau ada yang merasa familiar sama adegannya mungkin kita pernah baca manga dan nonton anime yang sama. •_

 _Disetiap update, ga bosan aku ucapin Terima Kasih buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorit ff ini. Maafin kalo ada salah penulisan, salah kata dan kegajean cerita ini haha. Semoga ff nya masih pada jalurnya ya •_

 _Salam_

 _Rozzeana_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cinta Main - Main**

 **Pair : Naruto U Hinata H**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran, no EYD, mainstream, alur yang berantakan, cerita pemula.**

 **By : Rozzeana**

 **Rated : T**

.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kalian?"

"Ah, a-aku ti-tidak sedang apa - apa. a-aku a-akan ke-kembali kekelas. Pe-permisi." Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Hinata berlari dikoridor sekolah, Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Hinata berhenti dan meremas seragamnya.

 _'Tadi Naruto-kun bilang, jika dia menyukaiku. apa itu sungguhan? lalu apa yang kira - kira akan dikatakan Naruto-kun tadi? ah, andai Jiraiya sensei tidak datang.'_

oOo

Bel masuk memang belum berbunyi tapi waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan waktunya bel masuk sekolah, sekolah pun sudah ramai kelas pun sudah dipenuhi oleh murid - murid penghuni masing - masing kelas. Walau waktu sudah dekat jam pelajaran masih saja ada murid yang baru tiba disekolah, salah satunya adalah murid perempuan dengan surai Indigo yang melangkah dengan santai, entah santai atau tak bersemangat. Melihat murid itu datang, dua murid perempuan yang sedang mengobrol menghampiri murid itu.

" _Ohayo_!" Sapa Ino.

" _Ohayo_ Ino- _chan_. _Ohayo_ Sakura- _san_." Balas Hinata lesu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa matamu sedikit hitam?" Tanya Ino.

"Kata Neji, kau kesiangan. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Jika aku jawab 'tidak apa - apa' apa kalian akan berhentu bertanya?" Ino dan Sakura menggeleng. "Ba-baiklah, akan aku ceritakan."

*

Bel sekolah belum lama berbunyi, kelas sudah memulai pelajaran pertama hari ini. Tapi tiga murid yang telah tiba disekolah milih absen dijam pertama hari ini, ketiga murid itu kini sedang duduk disamping pintu luar atap sekolah.

"APA!!"

"Jadi kemarin Naruto mengatakan jika dia menyukaimu?" Tanya Sakura setelah mendengar cerita Hinata.

"Ish! _Sensei_ satu itu memang biang kerok. Pantas saja saat pulang sekolah kemarin Naruto seperti ingin bicara denganmu, tapi sudah lebih dulu ditarik pergi oleh Jiraiya _sensei_." Tambah Ino.

"Itu baguskan, berarti kau dan Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama." Ujar Sakura.

"Kau benar." Ino mengiyakan. "Tinggal selangkah lagi menuju peresmian statusmu dengan Naruto."

"Ta-tapi." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku melihat Naruto- _kun_ berpelukan dengan Shion." Ujar Hinata.

"Shion ya." Sakura memasang pose berpikir.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak, aku hanya beberapa kali mendengar namanya dari cerita Sara." Jawab Sakura.

"Sara siapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Sepupu Naruto, rumahnya tepat disebelah rumahku. Tapi dia tidak sekolah disini, dia bersekolah disekolah khusus wanita." Jawab Sakura. "Yang kudengar, Shion itu memang menyukai Naruto tapi sudah sering juga Naruto menolaknya."

"Apa mungkin Naruto frustasi karena perasaannya pada Hinata hingga dia berpaling pada Shion?" Tebak Ino.

"Naruto memang bodoh, tapi tidak mungkin dia seperti itu." Bela Sakura.

"Lalu?" Tanya Ino.

"Kau tanya saja pada Naruto." Ujar Sakura menatap Hinata.

"Ta-tanya apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hubungannya dengan Shion. Jangan takut, dia kan sudah mengatakan jika dia menyukaimu." Ujar Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata mengangguk patuh.

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan sembari menunggu jam pertama usai. Setelah mendengar bel tanda pergantian pelajaran, mereka kembali kekelas masing - masing dengan sedikit sembunyi - sembunyi tapi terburu - buru. Setibanya dikelas, Hinata dan Ino baru teringat akan Festival sekolah yang kurang dari 1 bulan lagi, yang berarti mereka akan disibukkan dengan kegiatan persiapan festival.

*

Festival sekolah yang tinggal beberapa minggu benar - benar membuat semua murid sibuk hingga hampir tidak ada waktu untuk bermain bahkan mengobrol santai. Seminggu berlalu tanpa terasa, hari demi hari pekerjaan persiapan festival terasa semakin banyak dan melelahkan. Hinata yang awalnya ingin menyampaikan rasa penasarannya pada Naruto terus menunda karena kesibukan masing - masing dalam persiapan festival.

"Se-sepertinya tidak mungkin untukku bicara dengan Naruto-kun, kita semua sangat sibuk." Ujar Hinata.

"Pasti ada Hinata." Ujar Ino memberi semangat.

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hinata, hampir semua waktu disekolah dihabiskan untuk mempersiapkan festival. Jika Hinata sedang senggang Naruto sangat sibuk, jika Naruto sedang senggang Hinata yang sangat sibuk. Tapi jika diperhatikan kesibukan Naruto sedikit berbeda dengan murid lain.

"Oy _dobe_!" Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?!" Tanya Naruto yang sedang duduk beristirahat didekat mesin jus.

"Kau sibuk sekali Naruto." Entah bertanya atau apa maksud Sai, kalimatnya seperti pertanyaan tapi nadanya tidak seperti sedang bertanya.

"Kau meledekku Sai!" Omel Naruto. "Jika bukan karena pria tua itu aku tidak akan sesibuk ini!"

"Kau pasti anak emas Jiraiya _sensei_." Ledek Sai. "Persiapan Festival, Latihan klub Basket, ditambah kau selalu diminta Jiraiya sensei membantunya diruang guru."

"Bukan membantu tapi aku dijadikan pembantu!" Ujar Naruto.

"Aku belum tanya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Selanjutnya?" Tanya Sai dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Saat kau menyatakan Hinata adalah milikmu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Memang hal seperti itu pernah terjadi?" Tanya Sai.

"Ingat saat kita makan siang bersama Kiba, Ino dan Sakura?" Sai mengangguk. "Saat aku menemani Hinata membeli jus, tapi ditengah jalan ada bola yang melesat menuju Hinata. Aku hanya spontan menariknya. Tapi ada orang bodoh yang menganggapnya lain dan dengan perasaan terbakar cemburu langsung mengatakan itu didepanku dan Hinata." Jelas Sasuke.

"Cukup! itu memalukan Teme!" Naruto menghela nafas. "Sesuai ucapanmu, aku mengatakan perasaanku pada Hinata."

"Kau mengatakan jika kau menyukai Hinata?" Naruto mengangguk. "Lalu?" Tanya Sai sangat antusias.

"Aku baru akan memintanya menjadi pacarku, tapi pria tua itu datang dan mengacaukan semuanya." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau malu." Tuduh Sasuke.

"Bukan, Hinata pergi meninggalkanku." Jawab Naruto. "Dan saat pulang sekolah, pria tua itu sudah lebih dulu menarikku pergi. Kuso!" Naruto mulai frustasi.

"Kalau begitu temui Hinata dan bicarakan yang belum sempat kau bicarakan." Ujar Sasuke.

"Dia sibuk." Jawab Naruto lesu.

"Aku baru ingat, hari ini Hinata bertugas membagikan brosur kekelas lain. Kau bantu saja lalu ajak dia bicara." Ujar Sai.

"Kau pandai Sai." Naruto langsung berlari mencari Hinata.

Naruto terus berlari mencari Hinata disetiap lantai gedung sekolah, hingga Naruto menemukan Hinata yang sedang berada didepan ruang guru.

"Hinata." panggil Naruto.

"Na-naruto- _kun_. a-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ta-tapi persiapannya..."

"Aku yang akan menjelaskan pada Kiba dan Ino, ini mengenai obrolan kita yang terputus karena pri- Jiraiya sensei." Ujar Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah."

*

Atap Sekolah menjadi tujuan Naruto untuk dijadikan tempat bicara dengan Hinata. Hinata ang juga ingin bertanya pada Naruto hanya mengikuti tanpa bertanya.

"Semuanya sedang sibuk, pasti tidak akan ada yang kesini." Ujar Naruto setibanya diatap sekolah.

" _a-ano_ , Naruto- _kun_." Naruto menatap Hinata. "Bo-boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Akan aku jawab." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"A-apa hubungan Naruto- _kun_ dengan Shion- _san_? A-apa kalian be-berpacaran?" Tanya Hinata.

"Shion? Dia bukan pacarku." jawab Naruto.

"Ta-tapi aku pernah melihat kalian berpelukan ditangga." Ujar Hinata.

"Kapan?" Tanya Naruto memasang mode berpikir. "Rasa - rasanya aku tidak per- ah, aku ingat. Aku bukan berpelukan tapi dia hampir jatuh dari tangga saat aku menepis tangannya. Ya, hampir sama seperti saat kau dan Sasuke. Hanya refleks saja." Lanjut Naruto.

"Ja-jadi kalian tidak berpacaran?" Naruto menggeleng. " _Yokatta_." Lirih Hinata.

"Tapi aku sudah memiliki calon pacar sekarang."

Hinata yang baru merasa aman langsung merasa seperti tersambar petir disiang hari yang cerah. Hinata menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat ceria lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ca-calon pacar?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk. "Bahkan sekarang aku ingin memintanya untuk menjadi pacarku, dan aku sangat yakin jika dia akan menerimaku."

Hinata yang mendengar itu bukan hanya merasa tersambar petir tapi juga merasa terjatuh kedalam jurang yang sangat dalam dan gelap. Wajahnya terasa memanas, rasa panas diwajahnya seakan mengalir kearah matanya yang kini sedikit memerah dan mulai berair, tangannya bergetar yang dia lampiaskan pada rok sekolah yang digenggamnya kuat - kuat.

"Calon pacarku itu adalah kau." Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya walau dengan mata yang masih berkaca - kaca. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Naruto dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Na-naruto- _kun_ tidak bercanda?" Tanya Hinata.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika aku menyukaimu? Jadi aku serius." Jawab Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya. "Apa aku harus mengatakannya lagi?"

"Ti-tidak perlu." jawab Hinata.

"Lalu jawabanmu.?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-aku mau." Jawab Hinata walau dengan wajah memerah.

Setelah mendengar jawab Hinata, secara spontan Naruto merentangkan tangannya tapi diurungkan dan malah mundur satu langkah besar menjauh dari Hinata.

"Ah sial, saking senangnya aku hampir menyerangmu." Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti maksud Naruto malah melangkah mendekat, "Naruto- _kun_ _daijoubu_? Kenapa menjauh?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah, _iie_ , _etto_..." Naruto yang tadinya ingin menenangkan perasaannya dulu malah dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

Saat Naruto masih bingung bagaimana menjelaskan situasi pada Hinata, tiba - tiba terdengar keributan dari balik pintu yang mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dan Naruto. Karena penasaran Naruto membuka tiba - tiba pintu satu - satu untuk masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Bersamaan dengan pintu terbuka beberapa orang terjatuh bertumpuk.

" _Ittai_!!"

Ternyata yang terjatuh itu adalah Kiba, Ino, dan Sakura, selain itu ada Sai dengan senyum andalannya yang juga hampir ikut terjatuh tapi berhasil menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya walau agak sedikit membungkuk, lalu dibelakang Sai ada Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru yang memasang pose tak acuh seolah tak ikut campur.

"Ha-hai!" Sapa Ino untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena ketahuan oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah berdiri disamping Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kalian berdua! Bangun! Kalian itu beraaat!!" Jerit Kiba yang masih tertindih oleh Ino dan Sakura.

" _Baka_!" Ejek Sasuke.

"Memalukan." Ujar Neji.

Sadar dengan keadaan, Sai langsung membantu Ino dan Sakura bangun, sedangkan Neji dan Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan atap setelah bicara tadi. Sementara Shikamaru ikut membantu Kiba untuk bangun.

"Ka-kalian lanjutkan saja, ka-kami permisi." Pamit Sakura, lalu lari dengan menarik Shikamaru diikuti Ino yang menarik Kiba dan Sai. Bahkan Ino sempat membungkuk sebelum menutup pintu.

"Mereka yang mengintip kenapa mereka yang malu?" Naruto dan Hinata saling menatap bingung lalu tertawa.

oOo

Hari Festival,

Sesuai hasil _voting_ beberapa bulan sebelumnya, untuk memeriahkan festival tahun ini kelas 1-C membuka sebuah butler kafe, dari tema saja sudah bisa dipastikan pembagian kerjanya, para pria yang menjadi pelayan dan para gadis yang sibuk didapur.

Sudah setengah hari festival berjalan, SMA Konoha masih saja ramai padat. Tiap ruang kelas yang disulap menjadi berbagai tempat juga hampir selalu dipenuhi pengunjung. Karena ramainya pengunjung murid - murid harus pintar berbagi waktu istirahat dengan yang lainnya. Kesibukan mereka dalam persiapan festival membuat mereka sedikit cepat merasa lelah.

"Aku istirahat dulu." Pamit Naruto pada Kiba.

"Baiklah. Jangan lebih dari 10 menit." Ujar Kiba.

Naruto langsung menuju kesamping gedung yang cukup sepi untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Hei!" Sapa Sai yang langsung duduk disebelah Naruto dan memberikan sekaleng soda dingin.

" _Arigatou_." Naruto langsung meminum soda yang dibawakan Sai.

"Selamat ya, akhirnya kau bersama dengan Hinata." Ujar Sai.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan memberiku selamat." Ujar Naruto lalu meminum minuman kaleng tadi.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya sai.

"Kau juga menyukai Hinata kan?" Jawab Naruto.

"Ah, itu. Sebenarnya perasaanku tidak sama denganmu, aku hanya menyukai Hinata sebagai teman. Masalah aku dan Sasuke yang mendekati Hinata hanya permainan yang dibuat Sasuke agar kau sadar dengan perasaanmu." Aku Sai dengan polos.

Mendengar jawaban Sai secara spontan Naruto menyemburkan minuman yang sedang diminumnya. Tersedak air soda benar - benar menyakitkan, tapi rasa kesal Naruto pada Sai lebih dominan.

"Jadi kalian tidak sungguh - sungguh?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata sedikit memerah.

"Haha... begitulah, Hinata juga tahu." Entah Sai benar - benar tidak peka atau memang ingin menjahili Naruto.

"Kau!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya lalu menarik kerah baju Sai.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau dan Hinata sudah bersama." Sai menarik tangan Naruto yang tadi menarik kerah bajunya. "Sisanya tinggal kau jangan membuat dia menangis lagi." Tambah Sai seraya merangkul Naruto.

"Lagi? Dia siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Naruto menoleh kearah Sai.

"Hinata." Jawab Sai dengan senyumannya dan rangkulan yang belum dilepaskannya.

"Kapan dia menangis karena aku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Saat akhirnya kita babak belur dihajar oleh Neji." Jawab Sai.

"Menangis kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena tahu kau menyukai gadis lain." Jawab Sai.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu karena ada yang memberitahunya." Jawab Sai bangga.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan curiga pada Sai.

"Aku." Jawab Sai dengan senyumannya.

"Jadi karena kau biang masalahnya!!" Bentak Naruto yang langsung bangun menambil ancang - ancang untuk mengamuk.

"Se-sepertinya." Sai langsung bangkit dan menjauh dari Naruto. "Waktu istirahatku habis, _jaa_ Naruto!" Sai lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Percuma saja marah." Naruto kembali duduk. "Yang terpenting sekarang Hinata milikku." Naruto tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya.

oOo

Sementara Sai dan Naruto masih ada disamping gedunh, Kafe 1-C terus kedatangan pengunjung terutama para gadis. Tentu saja pasti akan dipenuhi gadis - gadis, datang kekafe dilayani bak seorang puteri kerajaan oleh pelayan pria tampan yang sudah seperti butler profesional, gadis mana yang akan menolak.

"Selamat datang." Ujar seorang murid pria berpakaian butler.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata Hyuga."

Tanpa mengenalkan siapa dia, orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Hinata langsung berjalan menjauh dari kafe. Dan murid tadi yang sempat terdiam karena sikap yang terlihat angkuh itu langsung berjalan menuju tirai pembatas antara kafe dan dapur.

"Hinata ada yang mencarimu. Dia menunggumu didepan." Murid tadi juga sama hanya membuka tirai, bicara lalu pergi lagi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Ino tapi murid tadi sudah pergi tanpa mendengar pertanyaan Ino. "Kemana orang itu?" Ino memandang sekitar mencari murid tadi.

"Temui saja dulu, sekalian kau istirahat dulu." Ujar murid lainnya yang ada didapur.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu aku tinggal ya." Hinata pun meninggalkan dapur dan kafe.

Saat Hinata sudah berada didepan pintu, Hinata menghampiri mutid pria yang tadi menyampaikan pesan. Menurut murid itu, dia tidak tahu orang yang mencari Hinata menunggu dimana dan dia juga tidak sempat memperhatikan wajahnya, hanya yang dia ingat orang itu adalah wanita dengan surai blonde dan memakai topi. Mendengar dekskripsi itu, entah kenapa Hinata teringat dengan Shion.

Tapi benar saja setelah agak jauh berjalan kearah yang ditunjukkan murid sekelas Hinata, Hinata bisa melihat Shion yang sedang berdiri sendirian dilorong sekolah. Sedikit menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya, Hinata berjalan berlahan menghampiri Shion.

"A-apa kau mencariku, Shion- _san_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya, apa kau benar pacar Naruto sekarang?" Tanya Shion tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata.

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah bersemu.

"Kenapa kau mau dengan Naruto?" Tanya Shion menatap Hinata tajam.

"Ka-karena aku menyukainya." Jawab Hinata bingung, bukan bingung menjawab tapi bingung dengan pertanyaan Shion.

"Kau harus tahu Naruto itu..."

*

Naruto yang baru akan kembali menuju kafe melihat Hinata dan Shion yang sedang berbicara berdua, merasa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres Naruto memutuskan untuk bersembunyi sembari mengamati mereka. Setelah didekati terlihat cukup jelas ekspresi Hinata yang terlihat bingung, wajahnya terlihat sedih bercampur marah dan ada sorot tak percaya yang terlihat dari mata Hinata.

"Kusarankan kau lebih baik tinggalkan saja Naruto." Ujar Shion yang membuat Naruto terkejut tapi dia memilih diam karena ingin tahu jawaban Hinata.

"A-aku menyukai Naruto- _kun_ , jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto- _kun_." Jawab Hinata.

"Kau itu ternyata bodoh ya." Shion menatap remeh kearah Hinata.

Naruto yang mulai emosi mendengarkan percakapan yang menyerang Hinata, berniat keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Shion dan Hinata. Tapi diurungkannya karena ada seorang wanita yang menghampiri mereka.

"Cukup Shion- _chan_." Tegur seorang wanita dengan surai panjang berwarna merah mencolok.

"Sara- _san_." Shion terlihat terkejut saat melihat orang yang menegurnya.

"Aku sudah mendengarkan semuanya. Naruto sudah memilih, jangan ganggu pilihan Naruto. Jika pun Hinata meninggalkannya, belum tentu Naruto akan berpaling padamu. Jadi menyerahlah." Ujar Sara.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan tetap mendekati Naruto!" Jawab Shion tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Jika kau melakukan itu, apa bedanya tindakanmu dengan wanita penggoda?" Tanya Sara penuh sindiran.

"Akan aku adukan ucapanmu pada Minato _Oji-san_!" Ancam Shion.

"Silahkan, aku tidak takut!" Tantang Sara.

Merasa kalah argumentasi, tanpa bicara lagi Shion langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Sara dengan wajah marah dan ingin menangis. Setelah Shion menghilang dari pandangan Sara menghampiri Hinata yang terlihat sekali merasa lega.

"Kau tidak apa - apa?" Hinata mengangguk. "Tak perlu kau dengarkan omongannya, itu semua bohong." Ujar Sara. "Dan lagi, keluar kau bodoh! Pacarmu diperlakukan seperti itu kau malah diam disana!" Omel Sara.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap bingung Sara, hingga keluarlah Naruto dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan cengiran andalannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Sara- _nee_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aroma kebodohanmu tercium sangat jelas." Jawab Sara.

"Kau jangan bicara seperti itu!" Omel Naruto. "Maaf Hinata, Sara ini kakak sepupuku seperti kau dan Neji, dia jika bicara memang asal."

"Hinata kurasa Shion benar, kau harusnya meninggalkan si bodoh ini." Ujar Sara.

"Sara- _nee_." Naruto menatap Sara memelas.

"Haha..." Mendengar Hinata tertawa, Naruto dan Sara yang sedang berdebat menoleh kearah Hinata. "Kalian akrab ya." Ujar Hinata tersenyum.

*

Festival diadakan selama dua hari, hari pertama pagi hingga sore bazzar dan beberapa hiburan untuk pengunjung, lalu setelahnya mereka akan parade keliling kota, selesai parade diadakan api unggun dan acara hiburan untuk para murid yang telah lelah.

Setelah hari yang terasa panjang itu, kini memasuki hari kedua dimana paginya para murid akan berlomba menampilkan apapun sesuai kesepakatan bersama. Hari ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk para murid, ditambah lagi bagi kelas yang mendapat juara akan mendapatkan hadiah voucher yang tidak disebutkan nominalnya.

Penampilan setiap kelas dibatasi masing - masing hanya diberi waktu 15 menit, selama 15 menit kelas bebas melakukan apapun. Tapi dari kebebasan yang diberikan, entah siapa pencetus ide hingga kelas C tahun pertama menampilkan drama komedi dengan Sai yang dipasangkan dengan Kiba ( _Yaoi_ ). Awalnya Sai akan dipasangkan dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke mengancam akan mengacaukan semuanya selama festival jadi dilimpahkan pada Naruto dan Naruto juga mengancam akan membuat kelas C didiskualifikasi sebelum waktu tampil. Akhirnya keputusan terakhir sesuai dengan yang terlihat dipanggung hari ini.

Murid kelas lain dan para sensei banyak tertawa selama drama terlihat sangat menikmati persembahan dari kelas C, tapi untuk dua orang mantan kandidat itu bagaikan aib dan dosa besar. Saat adegan dimana Kiba memeluk Sai dari belakang, Naruto hanya diam dengan beberapa menelan ludah karena membayangkan jika benar dia yang memerankan itu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menutup kedua matanya tak ingin melihat drama yang ditampilkan, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah ingin pergi dari tempatnya sedari tadi jika tidak ditahan oleh Ino dan Sakura.

Adegan terakhir pun tiba, entah apa ceritanya tiba - tiba Sai dan Kiba jadi meminum racun dari gelas yang sama dan berakhir dengan adegan Sai dan Kiba terbaring dengan posisi berpelukan. Sementara penonton ber'ou' ria, Naruto yang tetap menonton padahal merasa jijik tiba - tiba saja melemparkan sebuah _Taiyaki_ kearah panggung yang membuat dirinya diusir oleh sensei yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Naruto.

Setelah semuanya tampil, waktunya pengumuman pun tiba. Dimulai dari juara hari pertama, untuk juara kafe diraih oleh kelas C tahun ketiga dengan tema magi kafe dimana semua murid menggunakan kostum penyihir ditambah dengan interior seolah sedang dirumah penyihir. Dengan keputusan itu, pupus sudah harapan kelas C tahun pertama untuk mendapatkan juara dalam kategori kafe harapan mereka hanya tinggal drama yang tadi ditampilkannya, tapi.

"Karena murid kelas C membuat keributan saat pertunjukkan, maka kelas C didiskualifikasi dari perlombaan hari ini."

Itulah yang diumumkan juri, mata hampir semua murid kelas C menatap marah pada Naruto karena dialah mereka didiskualifikasi.

"Apa? Kalian tidak normal pertunjukkan seperti itu ditampilkan!" Bela Naruto.

"Kau yang tidak normal! Pemainnya saja biasa kenapa kau yang marah - marah!?" Entah siapa yang bicara.

Setelah itu kelas C kembali membuat keributan hingga diusir tanpa tersisa satu orang pun.

*

Kelas C memang telah diusir tapi tidak langsung diizinkan pulang oleh wali kelasnya yang juga kecewa karena kelasnya didiskualifikasi. Acara penghargaan selesai begitu pula ceramah panjang wali kelas C, sebenarnya tidak makan panjang jika saja Kiba dan Naruto tidak membuat keributan. Hari kini telah sore, semua murid sudah berpencar meninggalkan sekolah.

"Ah, akhirnya Festivalnya selesai. aku sangat lelah." Ujar Ino seraya merentangkan tangannya keatas.

"Tapi besok masih ada hari bersih - bersih." Ujar Hinata mengingatkan.

"Setelah besok berakhir, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke _onsen_ ya." Ajak Sakura yang kelasnya kebetulan juga tidak mendapat juara.

"Aku setuju." Ujar Ino. "Kau juga ikut Hinata."

"Kau juga bisa ajak Naruto dan Neji." Tambah Sakura.

"Kau tidak bermaksud ke onsen campurankan?" Tanya Ino curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh. Kita hanya berangkat dan pulang bersama." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku hanya berwaspada." Ujar Ino. "Ayo pulang." Ajak Ino.

"Tunggu." Tahan Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sakura malah menatap sekeliling seperti mencari seseorang.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Neji yang baru keluar dari sekolah. "Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Sedang mencari siapa Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru yang datang bersama Neji.

"Entah Sakura sedang mencari siapa. Aku tanya dia tak menjawabnya." Jawab Ino.

"Aku mencari mereka." Tunjuk Sakura pada Naruto dan kawan - kawan yang baru keluar dari sekolah. "Naruto!" Panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto saat sudah bergabung dengan kelompok Sakura dan Neji.

"Besok setelah bersih - bersih mau tidak pergi ke _onsen_ bersama. kalian juga ikut, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru da- kemana Kiba?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sudah pulang, ada kencan buta." Jawab Sasuke.

"Anak itu. Sudahlah, kalian ikut ya." Ajak Sakura.

" _Onsen_ campuran?" Tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Omel Ino.

"Aku hanya tanya." Jawab Sai dengan senyuman.

"Aku ikut, _Onsen_ sepertinya tidak buruk." Ujar Shikamaru dengan ekspresi malasnya.

"pemalas sepertimu bisa tertarik juga?" Ledek Ino, dan Shikamaru hanya menguap tanpa membalas ejekan Ino. "Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan Neji." Ujar Ino.

"Kau ikut?" Hinata mengangguk. "Aku ikut, jaga - jaga agar dia tidak diserang rubah." Lanjut Neji.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah jinak." Ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Kami juga ikut." Ujar Sasuke disertai senyuman Sai dan anggukan kepala Naruto.

"Ayo Shikamaru." Ajak Neji. "Kau pulang duluan saja, aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Shikamaru." Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Neji.

"Urusan apa?" Bisik Shikamaru tapi bisa didengar oleh Sakura dan Ino.

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan tidak mengerti, tapi tak kemudian mereka malah tersenyum penuh niat tersembunyi.

"Sasuke, kau kan masih punya hutang padaku untuk mentraktirku." Sakura lalu menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Kapan aku berjanji seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kami duluan. _Jaa_." Pamit Sakura dengan merangkul tangan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah." Sasuke yang masih tidak mengerti hanya menurut mengikuti Sakura.

"Sai, mau temani aku?" Tanya Ino dengan mata yang beberapa dikedipkan pada Sai.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sai polos.

"Belanja." Ino tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Sai. "Hinata kami duluan, Naruto antarkan Hinata sampai depan rumahnya. _Jaa_." Pamit Ino diikuti lambaian tangan dari Sai.

"Ayo pulang." Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berjalan bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

Sementara itu Sai yang mulai mengerti hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang terlihat jalan bersama walau masih malu - malu.

" _Gomen ne_ , menarikmu tiba - tiba." Ujar Ino seraya melepaskan genggamannya pada Sai.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau gadis yang baik ya." Ujar Sai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino dengan nada tak suka.

"Tidak, hanya saja sepertinya aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu." Ujar Sai dengan senyuman khasnya dan kembali menggenggam tangan Ino.

Wajah Ino memerah begitu mendapat serangan dadakan dari Sai. Perasaan yang biasa saja kini menjadi rasa gugup yang seolah bisa membuat Ino meledak dan hancur berkeping - keping.

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" Omel Ino tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kegugupannya.

"Jika aku serius, bagaimana?" Tanya Sai dengan menatap langsung kearah mata Ino.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku!" Omel Ino dengan wajah yang bertambah merah.

"haha... Ternyata kau lebih manis dari Hinata." Ujar Sai.

" _U-urusai_!" Ino menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sai lalu menendang kaki Sai.

" _itt_... haha...

Kaki Sai memang terasa sakit akibat menerima tendangan Ino, tapi ekspresi malu - malu Ino benar - benar membuat rasa sakit Sai teralihkan.

*

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura terus merangkul tangan Sasuke dengan wajah yang terus tersenyum, bukan tersenyum karena merangkul tangan Sasuke tapi tersenyum karena bisa membuatkan waktu berdua untuk Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau terus tersenyum?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku senang." Jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh dan tanpa melepa senyumnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya bisa bersama." Jawab Sakura.

"Karena itu juga kau menarikku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"hehe. _Gomen_."

"Ya, aku mengerti." Sasuke menatap langit sore. "Sakura."

"hmm." Jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Hah!?"

Sakura yang tidak menyangka sangat terkejut hingga melepaskan rangkulannya pada lengan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang terkejut dan terdiam dibelakangnya.

"Tung- hey! Ke-kenapa mendadak bicara begitu?!" Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Sakura. "Hanya sebagai temankan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja." Sakura tersenyum lega. "Sebagai lawan jenis." Lanjut Sasuke.

"a-tung- Sasuke tunggu!!" Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke.

oOo

Keesokkan harinya, sesuai rencana, sepulang sekolah mereka pergi ke _Onsen_ bersama. Karena memang sudah direncanakan jadi mereka pun sudah membawa baju ganti dan berganti pakaian ditoilet umum sebelum berganti bis.

Dengan satu kali ganti bis, mereka akhirnya tiba di _onsen_ yang sedang hangat dibicara didalam majalah remaja. Tanpa membuang waktu dan karena waktu pun sudah sore, mereka langsung masuk kedalam _onsen_. Lelah karena beberapa hari ini seolah sudah menumpuk dibahu mereka dan hilang ketika mereka telah mulai berendam. Suasana yang tenang menambah kepuasan masing - masing dari mereka, sedikitnya waktu istirahat beberapa waktu kebelakang benar - benar membuat mereka menikmati sore ini.

Setelah berendam dengan bercanda dan mengobrol tanpa terasa 20 menit telah berlalu, karena merasa sudah cukup lama mereka berada didalam _Onsen_ , Neji memutuskan untuk selesai terlebih dahulu lalu menunggu semuanya di tempat makan yang memang sudah termasuk kedalam paket yang mereka pilih.

"Neji." Panggil Naruto.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Neji.

Naruto mengangguk lalu duduk disebelah Neji.

"Aku masih belum mengakuimu sebagai pacar Hinata. aku membiarkanmu karena Hinata." Ujar Neji.

"Aku paham, tapi setidaknya akuilah perasaanku pada Hinata." Jawab Naruto.

"Jika kau bicara seperti itu bisa kusimpulkan jika kau benar - benar menyukai Hinata?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku memang benar - benar menyukainya, bahkan aku mencintainya." aku Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat janjimu kan? Jika kau membuat Hinata menangis akan kubuat kau menghilang dari muka bumi." Ancam Neji tapi dengan nada biasa.

"Haha.. Aku hanya akan membuat Hinata bahagia hingga menangis saking bahagianya." Ujar Naruto.

"kupegang kata - katamu."

Satu persatu dari mereka datang keruang makan. Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya mereka telah kumpul semua, barulah mereka mulai makan malam dengan penuh canda dan tawa. Berhubung waktu sudah malam ditambah kendaraan untuk pulang pun terbatas, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang tak lama setelah selesai makan malam. Begitu turun dari bis, seperti kejadian pulang sekolah sebelumnya, mereka pulang dengan meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto berdua.

"Mereka sedang sibuk sekali sepertinya." Ujar Hinata setelah Sakura dan Sasuke pergi.

"Mungkin." Jawab Naruto. _'Tidak mungkin aku bilang jika mereka sengaja meninggalkan kita.'_ Pikir Naruto.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan dengan obrolan ringan, mata Hinata langsung terpaku pada poster yang tertempel didinding.

 ** _Ajak pasanganmu dan buktikan mitosnya!_**

Tulisan yang langsung menjadi perhatian Naruto, saat sadar jika Hinata telah tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakangnya yang ternyata perhatiannya terfokus pada poster itu.

"Mitos Ferris wheel?" Gumam Naruto setelah membaca pamflet.

"Semua anak perempuan, membicarakan ini." Jawab Hinata tanpa menoleh.

"Iyakah?" Hinata mengangguk. "Memang apa mitosnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pasangan yang berciuman di Ferris Wheel akan bahagia." Jawab Hinata.

"Kau mau membuktikannya?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum jahil karena sadar Hinata masih sepenuhnya fokus pada poster itu.

"hmm." Hinata mengangguk tak ragu lalu tersenyum, tapi tak lama kemudian mulai tersadar dengan isi mitos dan siapa yangvsedang bicara dengannya.. "a-ti-tidak. aku hanya ingin menaiki Ferris Wheel saja." Ralat Hinata dengan wajah merah dan tigkah gugupnya.

"haha... Tidak perlu membuktikan mitos itu juga kita pasti akan bahagia." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku percaya, karena aku menyukai Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata lalu tersenyum.

"A-aku juga menyukaimu." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar Hinata berkata suka. "Jika kau ingin menaikinya, bagaimana jika hari minggu besok kita ke taman bermain. Kita naik Ferris Wheel." Ajak Naruto.

"Sungguh?" Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi Neji- _nii_."

"Tenang, aku yang akan bicara padanya. Tapi kau maukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"hmm." Hinata mengangguk. "Aku mau."

.

.

.

.

»» **END** ««

 **Ferris wheel nama bianglala yang aku ambil dari komik.**

 _Zona Rozzeana :_

 _Akhirnya ceritanya selesai, semoga ga keliatan maksa ya endingnya. Selesai ff ini entah kapan bakal nulis dan post ff lagi. Gatau kenapa setiap mau bikin ff lagi belum ada 500 kata udah mentok gatau mau dilanjutin kaya gimana lagi. Ini kali yak yang dibilang **Write's Block**._

 _Sekali lagi aku ingetin, Beberapa adegan di ff ini terinspirasi sama beberapa adegan yang ada dimanga dan anime yang pernah aku baca dan tonton. Jadi kalau ada yang merasa familiar sama adegannya mungkin kita pernah baca manga dan nonton anime yang sama. •_

Ak _u ucapin Terima Kasih buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorit ff ini sampai selesai. Maaf kalau ff nya monoton dan ga seru atau mainstream._ Sekali lagi terima kasih, Rozz pamit.

 _Salam_

 _Rozzeana Chaa_


End file.
